Suspects
by Alohomora
Summary: 1971. Les cousins Wordsworth, quatre Serpentard membres d'une très prestigieuse famille, ont été attaqués. Qui est l'auteur du crime ? Extraits des interrogatoires menés par Minerva McGonagall sur l'ensemble des élèves de sa Maison (et quelques autres).
1. Ben Mansfield

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de Rowling et de la Warner.

**Spoiler / Time Line** : 1971. A peu près canon.

**Warning / Rating** : T.

**Personnage** : Les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Bertha Jorkins, Xenophilius Lovegood, Gilderoy Lockhart, Argus Rusard, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore. Et des O.C.

**Résumé **: Les cousins Wordswoth, quatre Serpentard membre d'une très prestigieuse famille, ont été attaqués. Qui est l'auteur du crime ? Extraits de l'interrogatoire mené par Minerva McGonagall sur l'ensemble des élèves de sa Maison. Et quelques autres.

**Remarque** : Il s'agit d'un texte hybride qui mélange des passages narratifs et des passages dialogués "façon théâtre".

.

* * *

.

**Avertissement**** : à lire avant toute chose****  
**

Cette fic est un très vieux projet. Si j'en crois mes archives, d'au moins 2007. A l'origine, ce devait être une fic à quatre mains qui mélangerait texte et dessins. Pas tout à fait une bande dessinée, mais pas très loin. Le projet ne s'est malheureusement pas fait. Le texte existait pourtant. Seulement, il ne me plaisait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à me retirer de la tête que ce ne serait pas suffisant, que s'il n'y avait pas les images, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Le texte est resté à prendre la poussière dans un dossier pendant près de trois ans. En 2010, j'ai essayé de me repencher dessus. J'ai même essayé de dessiner. J'ai vite abandonné cette idée. Et le texte est parti rouiller.

Et puis, il y a quelques semaines, je me suis dit "et pourquoi pas ?". Pourquoi ne pas essayer de ranimer ce texte ? Pourquoi ne pas lui donner une nouvelle chance ? Et je suis arrivée à ça. A ce que vous allez peut-être lire.

Etant donné la forme de ce texte, je ne voulais pas le publier sur ffnet. Ce site ne permet pas suffisamment de flexibilité dans la mise en page, or la mise en page est un élément essentiel pour ce texte. Seulement, j'ai cette désagréable impression qu'une fic n'est jamais totalement terminée, qu'elle n'existe pas réellement, tant qu'elle n'est pas postée sur ffnet. Alors je tente.

J'ai essayé de bricoler au mieux, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai imaginé pour ce texte. Donc, bien sûr, vous pouvez lire ici. Ou bien vous pouvez aller sur mon profil et suivre le lien qui vous mènera à mon site d'archivage où vous aurez un texte beaucoup plus lisible.

Quoi qu'il en soit, où que vous le lisiez, j'espère que ce texte vous plaira. C'est un survivant.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Suspects**_

**Première partie : Ben Mansfield et le carnet noir**

**.**

**x**

**.**

_**Poudlard, un endroit véritablement sûr pour nos enfants ?**_

_Voilà trois jours que l'_Incident Wordsworth_, comme il est convenu de l'appeler, a eu lieu. Trois jours ! Cependant, le professeur Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard, est toujours incapable de fournir la moindre réponse aux questions les plus rudimentaires ! _

_QUI ?_

_POURQUOI ?_

_COMMENT ?_

_Nos fidèles lecteurs se souviendront sûrement comment, le 17 mars, dans une édition spéciale, nous vous avons relaté heure par heure les sombres événements qui se sont produits sous le plafond enchanté de la très célèbre école de magie et de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. Nous vous avons raconté comment les cousins Wordsworth, enfants et héritiers de la très grande et illustre famille Wordsworth, ont été sauvagement attaqués au sein même de l'école. Si leurs jours ne sont pas en danger, une source qui tient à son anonymat, et on le comprend, nous a révélé que les quatre cousins étaient dans un état psychologique très précaire. « Leur agresseur s'en est pris à eux avec une férocité inhumaine ! Il a déployé des trésors de perversion pour les attaquer dans ce que des adolescents ont de plus fragile : leur esprit. » s'indigne notre source. Le Conseiller Congreve, un des parents des quatre cousins, assure que la lumière sera faite sur le sujet et que, s'il le faut, des têtes rouleront. « Ce soir, je suis à la fois un père terrifié pour la sécurité de son enfant et un Conseiller incommensurablement inquiet. Je vous promets que nous saurons ce qui s'est passé et qu'aucune protection ne mettra le responsable à l'abri de ma juste colère. »_

_Certains parents se sont spontanément réunis et ont rédigé une pétition afin que l'affaire passe entre les mains du Département de Justice. Mais, pour le moment, le directeur de Poudlard y fait obstacle. « Pourquoi refuse-t-il que les autorités compétentes interviennent ? Aurait-il quelque chose à cacher ? » demande très justement une mère inquiète. Le directeur de Poudlard s'est contenté de rappeler que ses élèves sont placés, par la Convention des Fondateurs, sous sa juridiction et que, à moins que les quatre Grands Esprits eux-mêmes ne reviennent sur ce décret, aucune colère aussi juste soit-elle ne pourra renverser cet état de fait._

_._

Minerva retira ses lunettes et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Un bandeau douloureux enserrait son front et comprimait ses tempes. Elle ferma les yeux et fredonna une comptine que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était souffrante pour l'apaiser et l'aider à s'endormir. C'était un vieil air aux paroles oubliées et au pouvoir calmant mystérieux.

Dans la cheminée, le feu s'était assoupi. Tout comme les portraits dans leurs cadres. Tout était silencieux. On était à ce point d'équilibre parfait où les couche-tard et les lève-tôt partagent une frange de sommeil. Minerva ouvrit les yeux et, à travers le brouillard de sa myopie, regarda le soleil poindre au-dessus des montagnes. Une petite bulle rose timide et incertaine qui éclaterait bientôt et déverserait sa lumière sur la terre. Minerva se leva. Ses jambes étaient raides et son dos endolori par la position assise qu'elle avait gardée toute la nuit. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour profiter de l'air frais de ce matin naissant.

Sur son bureau, sa plume continuait de noircir un long rouleau de parchemin qui s'étendait jusque sur le sol. Morhout, une Elfe de maison particulièrement attachée à Minerva, s'était endormie sur le tapis, un bras replié autour de deux rouleaux de parchemin. Elle avait essayé toute la nuit de garder le bureau dans un état d'ordre à peu près correct elle avait fini par rendre les armes. Il y avait près d'une trentaine de parchemins éparpillés et déroulés sur toutes les surfaces planes de la pièce. Minerva les ignorait pour le moment, ou s'efforçait de le faire.

Les cousins Wordsworth étaient Ben Mansfield, Mark Andrews, Hermann Wordsworth et June Congreve. Ils étaient les derniers bourgeons rachitiques que le méphitique arbre des Wordsworth avait donnés. Mais ça, Minerva pouvait juste le penser, absolument pas le dire : les Wordsworth étaient non seulement très influents mais également excessivement susceptibles. La combinaison gagnante ! Avoir les cousins Wordsworth comme élèves avait été la promesse tenue d'un enfer sans nom pour l'équipe enseignante.

Ben Mansfield, Serpentard, préfet en sixième année, était probablement le moins turbulent mais le plus déplaisant des quatre. Minerva devait veiller à poser sa baguette loin d'elle quand elle l'avait en cours : un sortilège de gifle était si vite parti ! Fils de la sœur aînée de la fratrie Wordsworth, Mansfield était un je-sais-tout-et-je-vous-méprise de la pire espèce. Arrogant, obséquieux, convaincu de sa propre petite importance, il regardait ses professeurs avec mépris mais comme des outils rudimentaires et cependant nécessaires pour gravir l'échelle de sa grande ambition. Ses leçons étaient parfaitement apprises, ses sortilèges parfaitement maîtrisés. Il était parfaitement apprêté. Il n'oubliait jamais l'accessoire qui allait rappeler aux autres qu'il était d'un rang supérieur, issu d'une famille plus ancienne, plus noble, plus importante que toutes les autres. Il n'élevait jamais la voix, mais son regard noir effrayait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui déplaire. Ne pas lui couper la parole, ne pas le bousculer, ne pas se servir avant lui, ne pas le toucher, ne pas le regarder… La liste des interdits était longue ! Et tous ceux qui y contrevenaient le payaient chèrement. Il ne brusquait jamais personne, n'avait jamais un mot déplacé. Mais, soudainement, la vie du gêneur devenait difficile. Tout le monde voulait plaire à Ben Mansfield et se chargeait de punir l'inconvenant. C'était un banc sur lequel on ne pouvait plus s'asseoir, des affaires qui disparaissaient, des jambes qui se tendaient et sur lesquelles on trébuchait, des disputes qui éclataient, des insultes, des menaces et parfois même des coups. Et la baguette de Mansfield restait propre.

Hermann Wordsworth, le fils du seul frère de la fratrie, était un Serpentard de septième année. Il avait un physique très avantageux et dont il était particulièrement fier. Ses traits étaient réguliers, sa peau aux tons dorés faisait ressortir d'une manière enchanteresse ses yeux vert d'eau. Pas très grand, mais très bien proportionné, chacun de ses passages récoltait tant de soupirs qu'une fois rassemblés on aurait pu déclencher une tornade sur Poudlard. Et tant pis si c'était un mufle qui se conduisait mal, traitait avec irrespect chacune de ses petites amies qu'il collectionnait comme des cartes Chocogrenouille. On l'excusait. La pauvre gamine qu'il avait mise enceinte ? Une bagatelle qu'un sort arrangerait. Et puis elle n'avait qu'à faire attention, cette gourde ! Et voilà quelques Mornilles pour qu'on n'en parle plus ! Il n'était pas idiot, mais il était excessivement paresseux, habitué qu'il était à ce que tout soit fait pour lui et qu'il n'ait plus qu'à se servir. Il collectionnait donc également les mauvaises notes sans que cela l'affecte le moins du monde. « Parce que vous croyez que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de vos contrôles pourris ? Je suis blindé de lions ! J'en ai rien à tringler de vos appréciations et avertissements. Avertissez ce que vous voulez ! A la fin de l'année, je me barre et j'aurai quinze fois votre salaire en me pointant juste à une réunion une fois par mois ! » Minerva détestait ça, mais dès qu'un contrôle reposait plus sur la réflexion que sur les connaissances, elle se retrouvait dans l'obligation de lui mettre une bonne note : le gamin savait raisonner.

June Congreve était en revanche une idiote. C'était la fille de la deuxième sœur. Elle était également en septième année à Serpentard. Congreve ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils faisaient en classe. Sa puissance magique ne semblait pas bien grande. Elle parvenait difficilement à faire léviter un tabouret et tout ce qu'elle essayait de métamorphoser finissait irrémédiablement dans un état intermédiaire étrange. Minerva avait renoncé à essayer de lui faire changer d'état et de forme tout ce qui était vivant. Mais Congreve était l'attrapeuse vedette de Serpentard. Et il fallait bien admettre que c'était assez fabuleux de la regarder voler. Même sur terre, la jeune sorcière gardait quelque chose de cette grâce aérienne. Elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie, mais elle se déplaçait avec une fluidité et une souplesse impressionnante. Le moindre de ses gestes avait quelque chose de captivant.

Et enfin venait Mark Andrews, le plus jeune des cousins, fils de la troisième sœur et Serpentard de cinquième année. Des quatre cousins, il était celui qui mettait Minerva le plus mal à l'aise et dont l'ensemble de l'équipe pédagogique se méfiait le plus. Andrews avait toujours été grand pour son âge et avait sûrement pris de là l'habitude de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules. Il avait le teint pâle presque gris, les yeux bleus presque transparents, ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés très courts, presque ras. Pas épais, Andrews avait cependant une musculature noueuse qui commençait à se développer. Il était de ces gens qu'on qualifie de « secs ». Depuis la troisième année, il avait commencé à marquer sa peau de divers tatouages. Ils étaient généralement dissimulés sous ses vêtements, mais quand il remontait ses manches ou déboutonnait le haut de sa chemise, les dessins noirs apparaissaient. Sur son avant-bras droit, il y avait par exemple une branche de cerisier dont l'état dépendait de la saison. On était en mars, le printemps était presque là, Minerva imaginait que des petits bourgeons venaient d'apparaître. Andrews avait un caractère difficile et imprévisible. Il refusait que l'on s'assoie à côté de lui. Il lui était arrivé de quitter un cours parce que le professeur avait voulu lui imposer un voisin.

Il boudait tout travail en groupe. Lors des repas, il était toujours assis en bout de banc car, à moins que ce ne soient ses cousins, personne ne pouvait prendre place à côté de lui. Effleurer Andrews, regarder Andrews, se mettre sur le chemin d'Andrews étaient autant de provocations auxquelles il répondait toujours. Il ne passait pas par des intermédiaires comme son cousin. Non. La situation se résolvait immédiatement : une pluie de coups tombait sur celui qui avait _osé_. Si Ben manipulait, Hermann provoquait, June dormait ; Mark frappait. Il n'utilisait jamais sa baguette, que ses poings, ses pieds, sa tête, ses dents. D'une manière générale, Minerva avait très rarement vu Andrews avec une baguette à la main. Il dormait en cours d'Enchantements, refusait de métamorphoser quoi que ce soit.

Tels étaient les quatre cousins Wordsworth, terreurs de Poudlard. Contacter les parents était d'aucune utilité : ou ils étaient trop occupés pour ce genre de choses « Contactez ma secrétaire ! » ou c'était nécessairement la faute d'un enseignant, d'un camarade, de quelqu'un d'autre, de tout le monde, sauf de leur mirifique descendance. « Et puis qui, à votre avis, paye vos salaires ? Vous devriez être en train de me demander comment me satisfaire plutôt que de me déranger avec ces problèmes insignifiants ! Vous êtes son professeur, c'est votre affaire de le mettre au travail ! » Si bien que l'équipe enseignante avait renoncé à communiquer avec la famille. Or, le 17 mars au matin, une série d'événements s'était produite et il avait bien fallu se résoudre à contacter la famille.

Les quatre cousins, sempiternels bourreaux, avaient été victimes de quelques vilaines plaisanteries. Et maintenant les parents harcelaient la direction pour que les choses soient prises en main avant qu'ils ne débarquent avec tout un collectif de parents indignés et de Conseillers au bord de l'apoplexie. Seulement trouver l'auteur de cette attaque combinée contre les cousins n'était pas une mince affaire. L'école était pleine d'élèves qui avaient une dent, voire deux, voire toute une mâchoire de dragon, contre les cousins Wordsworth. Les interrogatoires avaient été longs, harassants, pénibles. La plupart des élèves, effrayés, n'avait rien à dire. Et rien de ce qu'avait pu promettre Minerva n'avait pu calmer les petits de la peur des représailles. Les grands avaient tellement pris l'habitude de ne pas s'occuper des Wordsworth qu'ils ne prêtaient plus attention à eux. « Moins on se mêle de leurs affaires, mieux on se porte. » Les Wordsworth étaient très exclusifs et en dehors de leur groupe qui fonctionnait presque comme une fratrie, peu s'approchaient d'eux et pouvaient se targuer de les fréquenter. « A la rigueur, on peut discuter avec un quand les autres ne sont pas là, avait hésité à dire une élève de septième année. Mais dès que les trois autres approchent, mieux vaut détaler ! » Le peu de sympathie que les cousins suscitaient n'aidait pas non plus le travail de Minerva : personne n'avait véritablement envie que le coupable soit pris. « Il nous a un peu tous vengés ! » avait dit un élève de troisième année.

— Professeur McGonagall ?

Tirée de ses pensées, Minerva se retourna vers Morhout qui frottait ses immenses yeux globuleux avec ses petits poings. Elle était vêtue d'une robe grise très simple mais bien coupée et d'un petit tablier blanc à dentelle. Sur sa tête, tenait dans un équilibre précaire un immense nœud de satin jaune poussin.

— Le Professeur McGonagall veut-elle que Morhout lui apporte une tasse de thé ? Ou de café ? s'enquit l'Elfe d'une voix où sommeil et inquiétude se mêlaient. Le Professeur McGonagall a beaucoup travaillé. Elle doit se reposer si elle ne veut pas tomber malade.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre un café ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Je dois rendre mon rapport et je ne sais pas quoi écrire.

L'Elfe se ratatina et adressa à Minerva un regard blessé. Minerva se massa de nouveau les tempes.

— Excuse-moi, Morhout. Je m'en prends à toi alors que tu n'y aies pour rien. Je suis lasse. Et je n'arrive pas à y voir clair, avoua Minerva.

Morhout jeta un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la pièce et tous les parchemins déroulés.

— Y a trop de tissus ! déclara l'Elfe. Si le professeur McGonagall veut confectionner un joli rapport, elle doit tailler et ne garder que les plus beaux morceaux.

Couper, trancher dans l'entremêlement des mots puis rapprocher les propos que le matériau éloigne et voir la vérité jaillir. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise ! Minerva leva les bras et, d'un geste ample, libéra un pan entier de mur des meubles, des portraits qui l'obstruaient. Un autre mouvement de la main, une torsion du poignet et les rouleaux de parchemins s'élevèrent dans les airs. En même temps, ils se déroulèrent et déployèrent leurs immenses rectangles ocre. Minerva circula entre eux, comme un général inspecterait son armée. Elle les parcourait rapidement du regard, elle les connaissait par cœur. Et la découpe commença ! Ses gestes étaient précis, sûrs. Minerva coupait, tranchait et, d'un sort, épinglait au mur. Puis elle retirait la redondance, élidait l'inutile et le superflu. Ce qui auparavant lui avait semblé intéressant, pertinent, percutant pouvait dans la minute suivante lui paraître tout à fait quelconque, vain, artificiel. Minerva colorait certaines répliques, soulignait des occurrences et des répétitions pour les mettre en évidence, pour les relier à d'autres éléments relevés ailleurs.

L'action et la réflexion avaient rendu à Minerva toute son énergie. Elle était bien décidée à ordonner tout ce galimatias de mots et ainsi faire éclater la vérité.

.

* * *

.

_Extraits des interrogatoires menés et édités par Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, entre le 17 et le 20 mar. 71_

_L'entretien a été pris en dictée par une Plume à Papote® assermentée, modèle Unaveritas, N° de série : 036-782AE. _

_L'entreprise Penna Pluma garantit l'exactitude des propos retranscrits. Ils ne peuvent être en aucun cas corrigés, altérés ou détournés. _

_Les mentions en italique et entre parenthèses sont données à titre indicatif. Elles retranscrivent aussi bien les gestes que les éléments de psychologie que l'interrogateur pense percevoir. Du fait de leur subjectivité, elles ne pourront en aucun cas servir de preuves lors d'un recours en justice. Seule la parole fait foi. _

_Absit reverentia vero, quia vincit omnia veritas._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**James Potter. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Connaissez-vous la raison de votre présence ici, Mr Potter ?

**James Potter** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Quelle en est la raison ?

**JP** : Vous cherchez à savoir qui a réglé leurs comptes aux cousins Wordsworth.

**Pr M** : Effectivement. Êtes-vous nerveux ?

.

**Sirius Black** : Pas vraiment.  
**Remus Lupin** : Oui.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : (_Nerveusement._) N-on ?  
**Lily Evans** : Un peu.

.

**JP** : Non.

**Pr M** : Est-ce votre intention de dire la vérité ?

.

**Sirius Black** : Non.  
**Remus Lupin** : Je vais essayer.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Euh… Oui…  
**Sirius Black** : Vous remarquerez qu'en répondant « non »,  
cela fait de moi un honnête menteur.  
C'est ce qu'on appelle un oxymore.  
**Severus Rogue **: Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?  
**Lily Evans** : Oui, c'est mon intention.  
**Sirius Black** : Moi, j'appelle ça de la _barbabouse_.

.

**JP** : Est-ce que je peux répondre autre chose que « oui » ?

**Pr M** : Que pensez-vous du préfet de Serpentard, Ben Mansfield ?

.

**Sirius Black** : Un gosse de riche.  
**Remus Lupin** : Un manipulateur.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Un sale type.  
**Ailis Hammett** : Un sale tricheur !

.

**JP** : Un tyran.

.

* * *

.

**Severus Rogue. Serpentard, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Saviez-vous, Mr Rogue, que votre Préfet se livrait à un trafic de devoirs ?

**Severus Rogue **: J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

**Pr M** : Cela m'étonnerait, je ne vous l'ai pas encore posée.

**SR **: J'ai répondu au professeur Slughorn.

**Pr M** : Eh bien, répétez votre réponse, Mr Rogue.

**SR **: Ne serait-il pas plus simple de lire les notes du professeur Slughorn ?

**Pr M** : L'écriture du Professeur Slughorn est indéchiffrable.

**SR **:Je ne vais pas changer mes réponses, parce que c'est vous.

**Pr M** : Je l'espère bien. Donc, saviez-vous que Ben Mansfield mettait à profit son statut de préfet pour organiser une tricherie de grande envergure ?

.

**Peter Pettigrow** : Non.  
**Sirius Black** : Oui.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : J'en avais entendu parler.  
**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Apollonia Snowdown **: Quoi ? (_Tombe_ _des_ _nues_.)  
**Lily Evans** : Oui.  
**James Potter** : Pas vous ?

.

**SR** : Oui.

.

* * *

.

**James Potter. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Comment avez-vous appris l'existence de ce réseau de tricherie ?

**James Potter** : Des bruits qui couraient.

.

**Sirius Black** : J'en avais entendu parler.  
**Lily Evans** : Quand June Congreve a voulu m'entraîner dedans.

.

**Pr M** : Connaissiez-vous l'existence du carnet de Mansfield ?

**JP** : Non… Qu'a-t-il de particulier ce carnet ?

.

* * *

.

**Xenophilius Lovegood. Serdaigle, 3****ème**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Depuis combien de temps votre nom figure dans le carnet de Mansfield ?

**Xenophilius Lovegood** : Depuis trois mois.

**Pr M** : Y étiez-vous volontairement ?

**XL** : Y en a qui le sont ?

.

**Lily Evans** : Il ne demande pas votre avis.

.

**Pr M** : Comment expliquez-vous que vos professeurs n'aient jamais suspecté la moindre tricherie, Mr Lovegood ? Mansfield fait tout de même état dans son carnet d'une petite dizaine de « copistes » et presque autant de « commanditaires ». Ce sont les termes utilisés.

**XL** : Mansfield est quelqu'un de très organisé et très ingénieux.

**Pr M** : Concrètement, comment cela se passait ?

**XL** : Mansfield nous faisait parvenir par hibou, à l'heure du courrier, le sujet du devoir. Parfois, il y avait des notes ou des indications sur la direction à suivre. Généralement, il y avait un devoir de référence. Et puis il y avait la plume.

**Pr M** : La plume ?

**XL** : La plume avec laquelle on devait écrire le devoir. Elle avait été enchantée et avait en mémoire l'écriture du « commanditaire ».

**Pr M** : Combien de temps aviez-vous pour faire le devoir ?

**XL** : Généralement, on avait entre deux et trois jours. Mais il arrivait aussi que ce soit à rendre pour le lendemain. Il fallait alors se dépêcher de finir pour que le devoir soit distribué le lendemain matin, à l'heure du courrier.

**Pr M** : Ça vous laissait peu de temps pour vos propres devoirs.

**XL** : Non.

**Pr M** : …

**XL** : …

**Pr M** : Aviez-vous connaissance de l'identité des commanditaires ?

**XL** : Jamais. C'était Mansfield qui se chargeait de faire parvenir les devoirs. Avec le devoir rédigé, on devait tout restituer : les notes, les indications et la plume ensorcelée.

**Pr M** : Auriez-vous pu les connaître ?

**XL** : En fouinant, peut-être.

**Pr M** : Mais vous ne fouiniez pas ?

**XL** : Jamais.

**Pr M** : Savez-vous quel sort utilisait Mansfield pour les plumes ?

**XL** : Probablement, un dérivé d'un sort d'imitation.

**Pr M** : Vous n'avez pas cherché ?

**XL** : Non.

**Pr M** : Vous brutalisait-il ?

**XL** : Lui, jamais. Il préférait la menace et les remarques blessantes.

**Pr M** : Qui alors ?

**XL** : Ses cousins.

.

* * *

.

**Severus Rogue. Serpentard, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Ben Mansfield a-t-il fait pression sur vous pour que vous intégriez son réseau de « copistes ».

.

**James Potter** : Non.  
**Sirius Black** : Non.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Non.

.

**Severus Rogue** : Non.

**Pr M** : Mais vous étiez au courant ?

**SR** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi n'en avoir rien dit ?

**SR** : Parce qu'il est le préfet de Serpentard.

.

**Sirius Black** : Parce que ce sont pas mes affaires !  
**Xenophilius Lovegood** : J'avais peur.  
**Lily Evans** : J'avais peur.  
**Remus Lupin** : On n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

.

* * *

.

**Remus Lupin. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé mêlé à cette affaire de tricherie ?

**Remus Lupin** : Ben Mansfield. Il avait découvert que j'étais un loup-garou.

**Pr M** : Comment l'a-t-il découvert ?

**RL** : (_Précipitamment_.) Je ne lui ai pas dit !

**Pr M** : Ce n'est nullement ce que j'ai pensé. Savez-vous comment votre secret a pu être éventé ?

**RL** : Oui. À l'infirmerie. Un soir, la lune allait bientôt être pleine, je n'étais pas bien. Je m'étais réfugié dans l'infirmerie et j'ai parlé avec Madame Pomfresh. Je pensais que l'infirmerie était vide et que personne ne pouvait m'entendre.

**Pr M** : Mais ce n'était pas le cas ?

**RL** : Non. June Congreve, sa cousine, était également là et elle ne dormait pas. Elle a tout entendu et quand Madame Pomfresh est partie, elle s'est empressée de me le faire savoir. Deux jours après, Ben Mansfield…

**Pr M** : …

**RL** : …

**Pr M** : Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me voir immédiatement ?

**RL** : J'avais peur.

**Pr M** : Vous auriez dû venir me voir ! Mr Lupin, vous connaissez les conditions que le professeur…

**RL** : (_Interrompant_.) Je sais ! Je suis désolé ! Ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je vous le promets. J'avais peur qu'ils se servent de mon secret pour m'obliger à faire des… _trucs_. Alors des devoirs en plus ne me semblaient pas si horribles. Ça et les moqueries.

**Pr M** : …

**RL** : …

**Pr M** : D'autres personnes sont au courant ?

**RL** : Personne !

**Pr M** : Vous parvenez à trouver des explications pour vos absences et vos fatigues ?

**RL** : Je me débrouille. Ça fait quelques années que je vis ainsi, j'ai de l'entraînement…

**Pr M** : Pour mentir ?

**RL** : Oui… NON !

**Pr M** : Vous n'avez remarqué aucune attitude étrange à votre égard ?

**RL** : Pas plus que ce à quoi le professeur Dumbledore s'attendait. Un cas d'hématoabralgie peut attirer l'attention.

**Pr M** : J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que certains de vos camarades se posaient des questions.

.

**Peter Pettigrow** : Comment vous dites ?  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Jamais entendu parler.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : C'est une vraie maladie ?  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : C'est une maladie de peau ? C'est contagieux ?  
**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Non parce que j'attrape tout ce qui passe !  
**Sirius Black** : C'est le truc qu'a Lupin ? (_Il hausse les épaules, il s'en fiche_.)  
**Lily Evans** : C'est quoi les symptômes ?  
**James Potter** : Non, aucune question.

.

**RL** : Je ne savais pas. Qui se pose des questions ?

.

**Apollonia Snowdown** : Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas contagieux ?  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Ce ne serait pas plutôt un nom de code pour autre chose ?

.

**Pr M** : Vous ne savez vraiment pas ?

**RL** : Non.

**Pr M** : Si jamais cela se reproduisait, que quelqu'un découvre votre secret, venez immédiatement me voir ! Est-ce compris, Mr Lupin ?

**RL** : Oui, professeur. Je suis désolé.

.

* * *

.

**Lily Evans. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Vous avez failli vous retrouver sous l'emprise de Mansfield ?

**Lily Evans** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Comment cela s'est produit ?

**LE** : Hermann Wordsworth et June Congreve me persécutaient.

**Pr M** : Ils vous persécutaient ?

**LE** : Ils me faisaient des croche-pieds, me prenaient mes affaires, me poussaient, se moquaient de moi… Ils disaient… (_Hésitations_.) Ils disaient qu'ils allaient… me faire mal…

**Pr M** : Vous n'en avez parlé à personne ?

**LE** : Juste à Severus.

.

**Severus Rogue** : Oui, elle m'en avait parlé… Après… le _truc_ avec Sand, elle était terrifiée.

.

**Pr M** : Mais Mansfield n'a pas eu le temps de vous inclure dans son réseau.

**LE** : Non. Il a été démasqué avant.

**Pr M** : Mais s'il n'avait pas été démasqué ?

**LE** : …

**Pr M** : Miss Evans ?

**LE** : Je crois que j'aurais, moi aussi, reçu au courrier du matin une plume enchantée.

**Pr M** : …

**LE** : …

**Pr M** : C'est finalement une chance pour vous que son carnet se soit retrouvé sur le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore.

.

**Remus Lupin** : C'est une chance pour tout le monde.  
**Sirius Black. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année  
****Professeur McGonagall **: Mansfield a-t-il essayé de vous recruter ?  
**Sirius Black** : _Recruter_ ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit ?

.

**Pr M** : …

**SB** : Non. Ni de me forcer la main.

**Pr M** : Vous êtes un bon élève pourtant.

**SB** : Même si je n'en porte pas les couleurs, je suis un Black.

**Pr M** : …

**SB** : …

**Pr M** : Êtes-vous fier d'être un Black ?

**SB** : Êtes-vous fière d'être blanche ?

**Pr M** : Ce n'est pas… (_Elle s'interrompt._)

**SB** : …

**Pr M**: A votre avis, pourquoi Mansfield a organisé tout ce réseau ?

**SB** : (_Il hausse les épaules._) Il s'ennuyait peut-être.

.

**James Potter** : Parce que c'est un tyran.  
**Ailis Hammett** : Mansfield aime gravir les marches en écrasant les autres.  
**Severus Rogue** : Ça faisait de lui le type sympa qui vous tire d'un mauvais devoir.  
Vous lui deviez une faveur ensuite.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Si je dois une faveur à Mansfield ?  
**Evan Rosier** : Peut-être une ou deux.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Au moins trois.  
**Narcissa Black** : Il le faisait pour l'argent.  
Il vendait cher chacune de ces copies contrefaites.

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black : Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Pour l'argent ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il pour l'argent ?

**Narcissa Black** : Parce que la famille Mansfield est ruinée.

**Pr M** : Ruinée ? Comment est-ce possible ?

**NB** : (_Elle hausse les épaules._)

.

* * *

.

**Professeur Albus Dumbledore. Directeur de Poudlard.**

**.**

**Professeur Dumbledore **: Effectivement, la famille Mansfield traverse une période financière assez difficile. Ben est un élève boursier.

**Professeur McGonagall **: Je ne comprends pas. La famille Mansfield est une famille importante, influente. Elle est de tous les événements mondains.

**Pr D** : Façade ! La famille Mansfield a fait de mauvais investissements. Ils ont essayé de se refaire avec leur dernier balai, le Sleipnir. Malheureusement, c'était un balai, certes rapide comme promis, mais très capricieux. Il y a eu des accidents. Et la famille Mansfield a dû payer. _Cher_. L'alliance avec les Wordsworth devait être un moyen de renflouer les coffres. Seulement ces derniers n'ont pas aimé découvrir après la cérémonie que leur nouvelle belle-famille était ruinée. Les Wordsworth ont bloqué tout accès aux coffres. Ben Mansfield a grandi dans une maison qui se vide chaque jour de ses meubles. Les trésors familiaux partent les uns après les autres.

**Pr M** : Au contraire de son cousin, Hermann Wordsworth, à la sortie de Poudlard, Ben Mansfield n'a rien qui l'attend ? Aucune fortune qui lui assure un avenir sans souci ? Aucun empire déjà bâti à diriger ?

**Pr D** : Rien.

**Pr M** : Alors son réseau de tricherie ?

**Pr D** : Miss Black a probablement vu juste. C'est effectivement un moyen de mettre en place des fonds. Et puis d'accumuler des faveurs auprès de la future élite sorcière.

**Pr M** : Je savais que cet enfant était brillant et retors. Je n'imaginais juste pas à quel point !

.

* * *

.

**Sirius Black. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Que pensez-vous de la punition de Mr Mansfield ?

**Sirius Black** : Il a été destitué de son titre de préfet ! Vous parlez d'une punition !

**Pr M** : Vous pensez que le professeur Dumbledore aurait dû se montrer plus sévère ?

.

**James Potter** : Oui.  
**Remus Lupin** : Mon avis est forcément un peu biaisé.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Je ne sais pas… Oui ? Non ?  
**Severus Rogue** : Non.

.

**SB** : Je pense que Mansfield a eu la chance que le directeur soit le professeur Dumbledore.

.

* * *

.

**Severus Rogue. Serpentard, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Vous trouvez que Mr Mansfield a été justement puni ?

**Severus Rogue** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**SR** : Il adore… adorait sa médaille de préfet. Il veut qu'on l'appelle « Préfet Mansfield. » C'est le type le plus orgueilleux qui existe ! Et pourtant à Serpentard, y en a des orgueilleux !

**Pr M** : Vous êtes en train de me dire que si quelqu'un avait voulu se venger de Mr Mansfield le destituer était le bon angle d'attaque.

**SR** : Je suis en train de vous dire rien du tout !

**Pr M** : …

**SR** : Mais si quelqu'un visait le talon d'Achille de Mansfield… Frapper le monstre à la couronne était un bon moyen de le terrasser.

**Pr M** : Plus qu'_un_ bon moyen, _le_ bon moyen.

**SR** : …

**Pr M** : D'après vous, qui pouvait vouloir du mal à Mansfield ?

**SR** : Tous ceux listés dans son carnet.

**Pr M** : Ou tous ceux qui y seraient bientôt ?

.

* * *

.

**Remus Lupin. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Combien de fois avez-vous vu le carnet, Mr Lupin ?

**Remus Lupin** : Une seule fois.

**Pr M** : A quelle occasion ?

**RL** : Quand Mansfield m'a… « recruté ». Il m'a mis son carnet sous le nez et m'a dit qu'il y avait mon secret dedans et que si jamais je ne lui obéissais pas… Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase, mais le message était assez clair.

**Pr M** : Vous n'avez jamais revu le carnet par la suite ?

**RL** : Jamais.

**Pr M** : Vous n'avez jamais songé à le récupérer ?

**RL** : Non.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**RL** : Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Avec ou sans le carnet, je suis toujours un loup-garou.

**Pr M** : Savez-vous que les pages où étaient consignés les secrets et autres éléments que Mr Mansfield détenait contre vos camarades ont été arrachées ?

**RL** : Je l'ignorais.

**Pr M** : Cela vous rassure-t-il ?

**RL** : Pas vraiment.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**RL** : Parce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans Poudlard qui sait que je suis un loup-garou et je ne sais pas qui.

.

* * *

.

**Severus Rogue. Serpentard, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Mansfield se séparait-il de son carnet ?

**Severus Rogue** : Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

.

**Narcissa Black** : Il l'avait toujours sur lui.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Toujours en train de griffonner quelque chose dedans !  
**Evan Rosier** : Je me demande même s'il le quittait pour se laver.  
**Mimi Geignarde** : Ben Mansfield se lavait tout nu. (_Elle glousse_.)

.

* * *

.

**Ailis Hammett. Serdaigle, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Quels étaient vos rapports avec Ben Mansfield, Miss Hammett ?

**Ailis Hammett** : Au mieux, tendus.

**Pr M** : Et au pire ?

**AH** : Contractés !

**Pr M** : …

**AH** : On se déteste et sans cordialité.

**Pr M** : Pour quelle raison ?

**AH** : Depuis la première année, nous sommes en compétition pour la première place.

**Pr M** : Au point d'en avoir des rapports tendus ?

**AH** : A ce point !

**Pr M** : Miss Hammett, l'école encourage la compétition entre les élèves, mais une compétition saine, enrichissante et qui doit mener au surpassement de soi. Pas à l'écrasement de l'autre.

**AH** : …

**Pr M** : …

**AH** : C'est lui qui a commencé !

**Pr M** : Miss Hammett…

**AH** : En deuxième année, il a volé mon devoir de Métamorphoses sur les métaux et a fait croire que c'était lui qui l'avait écrit. Vous l'avez félicité pour son travail et lui avez fait lire des passages devant toute la classe. J'ai eu une punition pour ne pas avoir rendu mon devoir. _Il a commencé !_

**Pr M** : Je l'ignorais… Si j'avais su…

**AH** : Mansfield sait convaincre son monde. Il est doué.

**Pr M** : …

**AH** : …

**Pr M** : Étiez-vous au courant du réseau de tricherie mis en place par Mansfield, Miss Hammett ?

**AH** : Plus ou moins.

**Pr M** : Plutôt « plus » ou plutôt « moins » ?

**AH** : Plutôt « moins ». J'avais remarqué que Mansfield se livrait à un genre de trafic, mais je ne savais pas de quoi il retournait.

**Pr M** : Saviez-vous que Mansfield avait un carnet qu'il ne quittait quasiment jamais et dans lequel il y consignait un certain nombre d'informations ?

**AH** : Un carnet noir en cuir ? Bien sûr ! Je le traitais même de midinette de douze ans avec son « très cher journal ».

**Pr M** : Saviez-vous précisément ce qu'il y avait dedans ?

**AH** : Non. Comment l'aurais-je su ?

**Pr M** : En tant que préfète, vous avez accès à la salle de bains des préfets, n'est-ce pas ?

**AH** : Cela va de soi… Attendez ! Quand vous avez dit « qu'il ne quittait _quasiment_ jamais », vous faisiez allusion aux moments où Mansfield prend son bain ?

**Pr M** : Effectivement.

**AH** : …

**Pr M** : …

**AH** : Si je suis bien votre train de pensée : j'ai un mobile et un accès. Je fais donc une suspecte de premier plan, c'est ça ?

**Pr M** : Effectivement, cela fait de vous une très sérieuse suspecte.

**AH** : Sauf que j'ai un alibi ! (_Elle sourit._)

**Pr M** : Vraiment ? Un alibi ?

**AH** : Le soir où Mansfield a perdu son carnet, j'étais allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

**Pr M** : Vous savez qu'il m'est facile de vérifier une telle information.

**AH** : Vérifiez ! Madame Pomfresh vous certifiera que j'attendais, les poings serrés, que mes yeux repoussent. Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu voler le 16 au soir le carnet de Mansfield et le déposer le 17 au petit matin, incognito et l'air de rien, sur le bureau du Directeur.

**Pr M** : Vos yeux ?

**AH** : Les vapeurs d'une potion.

.

* * *

.

**Extrait du registre tenu par Madame Pomfresh, infirmière titulaire de l'école de Poudlard.**

_Le 16 Mars, 15h 10, Ailis Hammett, en sixième année à Serdaigle, s'est présentée à l'infirmerie, accompagnée par Sylvana Tyler (même Maison, même année). _

_L'élève Hammett souffrait d'une disparition complète des deux globes oculaires suite à un contact avec des vapeurs de potion Erasit. Il sera par la suite confirmé que cette potion a été concoctée dans le cadre du cours de Potions. Le cours est dispensé par le professeur Slughorn qui a veillé au début cours à rappeler les règles de sécurité. Il semblerait que l'élève n'en a pas tenu compte ou n'a pas été assez vigilante. _

_L'élève Hammett a été immédiatement prise en charge par mes soins, Madame Pomfresh, infirmière titulaire de l'école. J'ai donné à l'élève une potion de Reconstruction à 15h30 (délai dû au temps nécessaire pour concocter une potion adaptée au cas présenté). _

_L'élève Hammett est restée tout l'après-midi et la nuit sous ma surveillance. La reconstruction fut douloureuse (réaction attendue dans ce genre de cas) mais totale._

_L'élève Hammett a quitté l'infirmerie à 7h45 le lendemain._

.

* * *

.

**Professeur Horace Slughorn. Maître des Potions et directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. **

**.**

**Professeur Slughorn **: Vous m'interrogez maintenant, Minerva ? (_Amusé._) Serais-je devenu un suspect ?

**Professeur McGonagall **: Pas du tout ! La preuve, je vous propose du thé.

**Pr S** : Sans sucre, merci. Alors ? Que me voulez-vous ?

**Pr M** : Ailis Hammett, que pouvez-vous me dire à son sujet ?

**Pr S** : Bonne petite. Très douée. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas dans ma Maison ! Elle ne manque pas d'ambition pourtant.

**Pr M** : Si elle est si bonne, cela ne vous a-t-il pas surpris, son accident survenu il y a deux jours ?

**Pr S** : Vous savez aussi bien que moi, Minerva, qu'un accident est si vite arrivé. Même aux meilleurs !

**Pr M** : Se pencher au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillonnant d'Erasit, il s'agit d'une erreur de débutant !

**Pr S** : Effectivement. Surtout que je les avais prévenus. Mais vous savez les accidents…

**Pr M** : … arrivent même aux meilleurs. Oui, je sais.

.

* * *

.

**Mimi Geignarde. Fantôme**

**.**

**Mimi** **Geignarde** : Mansfield a pris son bain tard ce soir là. J'ai bien failli le rater car j'en avais assez d'attendre. Un Poufsouffle et un Serpentard devaient se retrouver dans les toilettes des garçons du quatrième étage et c'était un spectacle que je ne voulais pas rater.

**Professeur McGonagall **: Un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle ? Que comptaient-ils faire dans les toilettes ?

**MG** : (_Elle glousse_.) Professeur !

**Pr M** : …

**MG** : (_Elle glousse davantage_.)

**Pr M** : (_Agacée._) Passons ! Vous étiez dans la salle de bains des préfets quand Mansfield y était ?

**MG** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose ?

**MG** : Rien.

**Pr M** : Rien ?

**MG** : Absolument rien. Il s'est déshabillé. (_Elle glousse de nouveau_.) Il m'a repérée et a essayé de me déloger de la pièce. Il lui a fallu renoncer. Alors il a lancé un sort pour se dissimuler.

**Pr M** : Un sort ?

**MG** : Un petit nuage ridicule ! Et puis il a plongé dans la baignoire. Et je suis partie.

**Pr M** : Et après ?

**MG** : Après, il est venu me chercher dans mes toilettes.

**Pr M** : C'était quand ?

**MG** : Plus tard.

**Pr M** : Quand « plus tard » ?

**MG** : (_Elle se met en colère._) Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai pas toujours très bien la notion du temps.

.

**Argus Rusard** : C'était vers dix heures du soir. Le gamin m'a fichu un bazar dans les toilettes !  
Et il a effrayé trois croutonnes qui traînaient dans le coin.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Il hurlait comme si on lui avait arraché la peau des yeux.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Un vrai malade ! Avec les yeux révulsés et de la bave aux lèvres.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Il nous a fichu une de ces frousses ! Euh… Peurs !  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Apollonia avait déjà la trouille d'aller dans ces toilettes à cause du fantôme,  
elle refuse catégoriquement d'y aller maintenant !  
Même pour remettre une mèche de cheveux de travers ! C'est dire !  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Pas moyen que je remette un _aurticultaire_ dans ce lieu !

.

**Pr M** : Et que Mr Mansfield vous voulait-il ?

**MG** : Il voulait que je lui rende ce que je lui avais pris. Il était comme un fou. Il hurlait et tirait sur moi avec sa baguette. Mais tous ses sorts étaient inutiles.

.

**Apollonia Snowdown** : Il hurlait après son carnet.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Il lançait des sorts mais ça ne servait à rien !  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Ils passaient tous au travers du fantôme.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Je le trouvais beau avant. Mais c'était avant.

.

**Pr M** : Mais vous ne lui aviez rien pris ?

**MG** : Rien. C'est pas comme si je pouvais prendre beaucoup de choses. (_Elle lève ses mains translucides et regarde au travers._)

**Pr M** : Et dans la salle de bains, il n'y avait personne ?

**MG** : Personne !

**Pr M** : La porte ne s'est pas rouverte derrière lui ?

**MG** : Si ! Une fois. Un courant d'air, sûrement : personne n'est rentré.

**Pr M** : Depuis quand les courants d'air peuvent murmurer des mots de passe ?

.

**Filius Flitwick** : Depuis 1611. _Præcurro_. Un sortilège fort pratique pour ouvrir  
une porte avant qu'on n'arrive et ainsi, en cas de poursuite, entrer plus rapidement.  
**Albus Dumbledore** : Le registre de Poudlard ne fait état d'aucune utilisation  
de ce sortilège depuis plus de soixante-dix ans.

.

* * *

.

**Lily Evans. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Miss Evans, où étiez-vous le soir du 16 mars aux environs de dix heures du soir ?

**Lily Evans** : Avec mes camarades.

**Pr M** : Aux toilettes du deuxième étage ?

.

**Elaine Dragoon** : Oh non ! Evans n'était pas avec nous !

.

* * *

.

**Elaine Dragoon. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Elaine Dragoon** : Lily préfère traîner avec son Elle traîne toujours avec son petit copain graisseux.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Qui ?

.

**Apollonia Snowdown** : J'ai dit à Lily qu'il devrait essayer de changer  
de shampoing mais elle ne m'écoute pas.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Severus Rogue.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Mais personne ne m'écoute jamais !

.

**ED** : Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble à bricoler des trucs et des machins. Elle le fait entrer dans la salle commune et ils s'enferment dans la salle de bains pour faire des _trucs_.

**Pr M** : (_Suspicieuse_.) Des « trucs » ? Quoi comme trucs ?

**Georgiana Sperrin** : Je crois qu'ils font des trucs magiques.

**ED **: Des sorts. Des potions. Ils s'entraînent ! Ils empestent surtout la salle de bains et résultat, on doit cavaler dans les couloirs en pleine nuit pour aller dans les toilettes hantées !

.

**Georgiana Sperrin** : C'est pas sympa de sa part !  
**Isaure Paladin** : …

.

* * *

.

**Lily Evans. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**LE** : Euh… non, je n'étais pas aux toilettes. J'étais dans la salle commune.

**Pr M** : De Gryffondor ?

**LE** : Bien sûr !

**Pr M** : Quelqu'un peut confirmer vous y avoir vue ?

**LE** : Tout le monde.

**Pr M** : Pourriez-vous être plus précise ?

**LE** : Isaure.

.

**Isaure** : …

.

**LE** : Pettigrow.

.

**Peter Pettigrow** : (_Hésitant_.) Je… je ne sais plus…  
Je travaillais sur un devoir. J'étais concentré.

.

**LE** : Lupin, Black et Potter.

.

**Remus Lupin** : (_Incertain_.) Je crois qu'elle était assise pas très loin de moi.  
Elle travaillait sur un devoir de Potions ou d'Histoire. Je ne sais plus.  
**Sirius Black** : (_Agacé._) C'est possible, je surveille pas ce que fait Evans.  
**James Potter** : (_Sûr de lui._) Elle était là.  
**Severus Rogue** : Elle n'était pas avec moi. Elle était dans  
sa salle commune : elle devait terminer un devoir d'Histoire.  
Et la bibliothèque n'autorise pas les élèves de première année à rester aussi tard.

.

* * *

.

**Ailis Hammett. Serdaigle, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Avez-vous déjà vu un préfet ou un capitaine de Quidditch donner le mot de passe de la salle de bains à quelqu'un ?

**Ailis Hammett** : (_Elle rigole._) Vous plaisantez ?

**Pr M** : Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Miss Hammett ?

**AH** : Non, pas vraiment.

**Pr M** : Répondez donc à ma question.

**AH** : Je ne dirais pas que j'ai vu quelqu'un le faire.

**Pr M** : Mais ça arrive ?

**AH** : Ça arrive.

**Pr M** : Avez-vous transmis le mot de passe à quelqu'un ?

**AH** : …

**Pr M** : Mademoiselle ?

**AH** : A ma petite amie.

**Pr M** : …

**AH** : …

**Pr M** : …

**AH** : …

**Pr M** : Merci, Miss Hammett. Vous pouvez y aller.

**AH** : Une question, Professeur…

**Pr M** : Je vous écoute.

**AH** : Mansfield a été puni pour son réseau, soit. Allez-vous faire quelque chose pour tous ceux qui en ont profité et qui ont reçu des notes et des félicitations qu'ils ne méritaient pas ? Allez vous faire quelque chose pour les points injustement gagnés et perdus dans une course saine et enrichissante pour la coupe des Maisons ?

**Pr M** : Miss Hammett, il nous semble assez difficile…

**AH** : (_Interrompant._) Vous avez pourtant le carnet de Mansfield, non ? A ce que j'ai entendu dire, il y consignait tout dedans. Il ne doit pas être si difficile de retrouver les tricheurs.

**Pr M** : C'est bien plus délicat que…

**AH** : (_Sèchement_.) C'est bien ce que je pensais !

.

* * *

.

**Fin de la première partie**.


	2. Mark Andrews

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de Rowling et de la Warner.

**Spoiler / Time Line** : 1971. J'ai probablement mis des personnages pas au bon endroit du temps, mais je profite des non-dits des livres.

**Personnage** : Les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Bertha Jorkins, Xenophilius Lovegood, Gilderoy Lockhart, Argus Rusard, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore. Et des O.C.

**Résumé **: Les cousins Wordswoth, quatre Serpentard membre d'une très prestigieuse famille, ont été attaqués. Qui est l'auteur du crime ? Extraits de l'interrogatoire mené par Minerva McGonagall sur l'ensemble des élèves de sa Maison. Et quelques autres.

**Remarque** : Texte hybride qui mélange des passages narratifs et des passages dialogués "façon théâtre".

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Suspects**_

**Deuxième partie : Mark Andrews et l'Epouvantard**

**.**

**x**

**.**

* * *

.

« Quand je vous donnerai le signal vous saisirez votre sujet et le déroulerez. Vous avez l'heure pour traiter toutes les questions. Vos réponses devront être intégralement rédigées. Si vous ne savez pas, passez ! Ne m'écrivez pas « je ne sais pas ». Vous n'avez le droit à aucun document. Toute communication avec le voisin sera pénalisée. Toute tricherie sera sévèrement punie. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Les élèves de quatrième année de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard saisirent les rouleaux de parchemin qui flottaient devant eux et en commencèrent la lecture. Sylvana Greek afficha un grand sourire satisfait et se précipita sur sa plume. A côté d'elle, John Malbranch se ratatina sur sa chaise et se frotta les cheveux, l'air complètement perdu. Aussitôt son regard glissa sur le côté. « Tututu » intervint Minerva. Et le gamin de fixer, l'air coupable, son regard sur son propre rouleau. Jodie Salinger, langue pendante, sourcils froncés, s'appliquait à inscrire son nom. Ce serait probablement tout ce qu'elle écrirait du devoir et elle tenait à ce que se soit propre ! Stephen Sorg, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, le nez presque sur le parchemin, écrivait à toute allure. Même de son bureau, Minerva pouvait entendre les crissements de sa plume trop aiguisée qui écorchait la surface du parchemin. Elle soupira en songeant au travail de déchiffrage auquel elle devrait s'astreindre ce soir pour décrypter l'écriture nerveuse et rachitique de son élève. Darius Combrius, la sérénité incarnée, rédigeait, une main dans la poche, un petit sourire en coin les différentes questions. Il secouait parfois la tête, amusé par la facilité d'une question. C'était un autre sourire quand il repérait le piège qu'on essayait de lui tendre. Bien évidemment, il passait à côté sans le moindre trouble ! Minerva appréciait réellement corriger ses devoirs : ils étaient clairs, précis et non dépourvus d'un certain humour. Cindy Hümlich entortillait une mèche de cheveux, Sarah-Marcella Ombra dei Boshi avait replié ses jambes sous elle et écrivait par à-coups. Héraclès Amram écrivait puis raturait puis réécrivait exactement la même chose. Stéphanie Bomboko s'était assoupie. Cassidy N'Guyen, son meilleur ami assis trois rangs derrière, essayait de la réveiller en faisant rebondir une petite boulette de papier sur son visage. Drew Drew (certains parents sont vraiment cruels !) écrivait avec une plume dans chaque main et Susie Sandrew sans plume. Elle guidait magiquement l'encre, les mains croisées sous son menton. Sammy Weston esquissait dans la marge de son devoir un nouveau super-sorcier, tandis que Sandy Merman l'observait en soupirant toute son admiration.

Une classe.

Parfois, Minerva oubliait qu'une classe n'était pas une somme d'élèves. Elle avait en face d'elle des individus complexes qui existaient au-delà des murs de sa classe. Ils avaient leurs petites manies, leurs peurs et leurs forces. Ils riaient à des blagues idiotes et imaginaient des vies futures romanesques. Tant mieux pour eux ! Ils déployaient une énergie incroyable à se disputer, se réconcilier, se séduire et se séparer. Ils étaient des adultes en devenir. Mais la plupart du temps, Minerva l'oubliait. Elle ne voyait que des robes et des blasons, des devoirs et des bulletins.

Ben Mansfield était son élève depuis six ans. Elle avait bien vu l'intelligence, le charisme et la morgue. Elle n'avait rien vu de la souffrance, de la frustration et du désir de revanche.

Elle annonçait que toute tricherie serait sévèrement punie. Quelle farce !

Non seulement, elle n'avait pas été capable de repérer le plus grand réseau de tricherie organisé (elle se réconfortait en songeant que personne dans l'équipe enseignante n'avait rien repéré) mais en plus, elle était dans l'incapacité d'annuler ce qui avait été fait. Des élèves avaient été martyrisés, effrayés, exploités, pour certains, pendant plusieurs mois, et cela au cœur même de l'endroit où ils auraient dû se sentir le plus à l'abri ! Et au lieu de venir à leur secours, les professeurs leur avaient reproché de manquer d'attention en classe, de ne plus participer, de ne pas rendre les devoirs donnés. « Mais enfin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu avais de si bonnes notes au premier trimestre ? » « Cesse de faire autre chose ! L'important, ce sont tes études ! » Elle se souvenait avoir dit ça à Lovegood. Il avait pleuré et elle s'était dit que c'était bien, ça signifiait qu'il avait honte, qu'il ne s'en fichait pas. Et c'était bien, parce qu'il se remettrait au travail. Elle n'avait rien compris ! Rien discerné !

Il y a fort longtemps, Minerva avait cru qu'être professeur, ça voulait dire « enseigner », « transmettre des connaissances ». Il y a fort longtemps…

.

* * *

.

_Extraits des interrogatoires menés et édités par Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, entre le 17 et le 20 mar. 71_

_L'entretien a été pris en dictée par une Plume à Papote® assermentée, modèle Unaveritas, N° de série : 036-782AE. _

_L'entreprise Penna Pluma garantit l'exactitude des propos retranscrits. Ils ne peuvent être en aucun cas corrigés, altérés ou détournés. _

_Les mentions en italique et entre parenthèses sont données à titre indicatif. Elles retranscrivent aussi bien les gestes que les éléments de psychologie que l'interrogateur pense percevoir. Du fait de leur subjectivité, elles ne pourront en aucun cas servir de preuves lors d'un recours en justice. Seule la parole fait foi. _

_Absit reverentia vero, quia vincit omnia veritas._

.

* * *

.

**James Potter. Gryffondor, 1ère année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Savez-vous ce qu'est un Épouvantard ?

**James Potter** : Oui.

**.**

**Lily Evans** : (_Embarrassée._) Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Le nom ne donne pas envie d'en rencontrer…  
**Pr M** : Comment le savez-vous ?  
**Severus Rogue** : Parce que je lis.  
**Sirius Black** : Il y en a un chez moi. Dans un placard où  
mon père cache ses magazines cochons.

**.**

**JP** : Parce que c'est ce qui a envoyé Mark Andrews à l'infirmerie.

**Pr M** : Saviez-vous qu'il y en avait un dans le bureau de Rusard ?

**JP** : J'ignorais qu'on appelait ça un bureau. Je croyais que c'était un local.

.

**Apollonia Snowdown** : C'est qui Rusard déjà ?  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Il a un bureau, ce Cracamol ? Pour quoi faire ?  
Ranger par ordre alphabétique ses serpillères et ses éponges ?  
**Sirius Black** : Demandez à Lupin ! C'est le larbin des profs !  
**Remus Lupin** : Il est au rez-de-chaussée, à côté de la bibliothèque.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Dès qu'il y a un truc à aller chercher, c'est pour lui !  
**Remus Lupin** : Tous les professeurs savent que je suis un loup-garou  
et que ma présence dans l'école ne tient qu'à un poil de balai.  
Une bêtise et je suis exclu !  
**Sirius Black** : Il a même le droit à un laissez-passer permanent !  
Un vrai chouchou des profs !  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Sérieusement, il en fait quoi de son bureau ?

.

* * *

.

**Peter Pettigrow. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Mr Andrews a passé toute une nuit en compagnie d'un Épouvantard, sans baguette pour se protéger, qu'est-ce que cela vous inspire ?

**Peter Pettigrow** : Que c'est drôle !

**Pr M** : (_Choquée._) Je vous demande pardon ?

**PP** : (_Précipitamment.) _Pas drôle « ahah » mais drôle-ironique.

**Pr M** : Expliquez-vous !

**PP** : Je veux dire que si j'étais face à un Épouvantard, il prendrait sûrement l'apparence de Mark Andrews.

**.**

**Lucius Malfoy** : Andrews est un peu chahuteur.  
**Ailis Hammett** : _Chahuteur_ ? Vous voulez que je vous montre  
les bleus qu'il m'a faits ?  
**Lily Evans** : Des quatre, c'est celui qui me fait le plus peur…  
**Narcissa Black** : Mieux vaut ne pas le regarder de travers…  
**Xenophilius Lovegood** : Si vous résistez, il s'acharne.  
**Narcissa Black** : Ou juste le regarder…  
**Remus Lupin** : Il cogne sans retenue ! Et j'ai la peau dure !  
**Xenophilius Lovegood** : Et si vous vous rendez… Il continue quand même !  
**Narcissa Black** : Ou lui parler en fait.  
**Ailis Hammett **: Tout ça parce que j'ai pas voulu lui laisser la place !  
C'est un grand malade !  
**Argus Rusard. Concierge.  
****Professeur McGonagall** : Avez-vous une idée de la raison qui a poussé  
Mark Andrews à s'introduire dans votre bureau ?  
**Argus Rusard** : Probablement pour récupérer sa marchandise de contrebande.

**.**

**Pr M** : Vous lui aviez confisqué quelque chose ?

**AR** : Il se baladait avec une saleté de flûte enchantée ! Il a nié que c'était la sienne. Mais elle était dans sa poche !

**Lucius Malfoy** : Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec.

**AR **: Je crois qu'elle était à une croûtonne de la Maison Je-Sais-Tout. Lisa Sabayon. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

.

* * *

.

**Leah Zabaione. Poufsouffle, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Leah Zabaione** : C'est une flûte enchantée que mon frère m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire. Je l'ai perdue il y a quelques jours.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Savez-vous où et comment vous l'avez perdue ?

**LZ** : Il y a quelques jours, un des cousins Wordsworth m'a poussée et mes affaires sont tombées. Tout s'est renversé par terre. Potter m'a aidée à tout ramasser. Je pense que c'est là que j'ai… _perdu_ ma flûte.

**.**

**Ailis Hammett** : Ou un des cousins l'a fauchée.  
**Narcissa Black** : (_Avec aigreur_.) June Congreve aime tout  
particulièrement piquer ce qui appartient aux autres.  
**James Potter** : C'était en sortant du cours de Vol. Congreve  
lui a fait un croche-pied. Sans raison.  
**Sirius Black** : Elle n'a jamais besoin de raison.  
**Narcissa Black** : June Congreve ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit !  
Une vraie petite voleuse !  
**Remus Lupin** : James a aidé Leah à ramasser ses affaires.

**.**

**Pr M** : Quel est son pouvoir ?

**LZ** : C'est juste un objet de farce-et-attrape. Rien de méchant.

**Pr M** : Quel est son pouvoir ?

**LZ** : Elle fait danser.

.

* * *

.

**Argus Rusard. Concierge.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Qui savait que vous aviez un Épouvantard dans votre bureau ?

**Argus Rusard** : Personne.

**Pr M** : Personne, vous êtes sûr ?

**AR** : Personne, à part le professeur Flitwick qui m'a aidé à l'attraper. Il s'était réfugié dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et Simplet… Je veux dire Mr Simply ! Bref, le biblio n'osait plus y aller. Et puis le professeur Dumbledore, bien sûr.

**Pr M** : Monsieur le Directeur n'osait plus aller dans la réserve ?

**AR** : Mais non ! Il était au courant ! C'est le Directeur. Je dois lui dire ce genre de trucs.

**Pr M** : Donc, juste Monsieur le Directeur et les professeurs Flitwick et Simply étaient au courant ?

**AR** : Oui. Il faut éviter d'ébruiter ce genre d'informations, cela a tendance à rendre les croûtons curieux.

**Pr M** : Les croûtons ?

**AR** : Les mômes. Les gamins. Les élèves quoi !

**Pr M** : J'avais compris. Donc les Épouvantards rendent les élèves curieux ?

**AR** : Et pas qu'un peu ! Les croûtons aiment se faire peur ou, mieux, faire peur à leurs petites camarades si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Paraît que c'est drôle ! De mon temps, ce qui faisait peur, faisait peur et pas autre chose. Les croûtons de nos jours, ils ne savent plus…

**Pr M** : (_Interrompant_.) Vous n'avez donc fait mention de la présence de l'Épouvantard qu'au professeur Dumbledore ? Vous êtes sûr ?

**AR** : (_S'échauffe_.) Évidemment que je suis sûr ! (_Sur un ton buté mais plus calme_.) Et Flitwicky ! Je veux dire Flitwick. Pour m'aider à bouger le truc.

**Pr M** : Quand avez-vous communiqué cette information à Monsieur le Directeur ?

**AR** : Je sais plus… Y a quelques jours !

**Pr M** : Combien ?

**AR** : Ben, tenez ! C'était le lendemain de la victoire des Persifleurs au Quidditch.

**Pr M** : Les Persifleurs ?

**AR** : Les Serpentard.

**Pr M** : Bien sûr ! … Y avait-il une autre personne présente ?

**AR** : (_S'impatiente_.) Juste le professeur Dumbledore, j'vous dis ! Et, bien sûr, les portraits. Et le gros fantôme.

.

* * *

.

**Le Moine Gras. Fantôme. **

.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Avez-vous parlé avec quelqu'un de l'Épouvantard qui était dans le bureau de Rusard ?

**Le Moine Gras** : Assurément.

**Pr M** : Vous souvenez-vous avec qui ?

**Le MG** : Sir Nicholas, en tout premier lieu. (_D'un air pincé_.) Vous savez, Professeur McGonagall, nous n'apprécions guère la présence d'un Épouvantard dans notre école. Peeves, passe encore ! Mais un Épouvantard… Voyons ! (_Il secoue la tête d'un air désapprobateur_.)

**Pr M** : Vous souvenez-vous où s'est tenue cette conversation ?

**Le MG** : Bien évidemment ! Dans la Grande Salle.

**Pr M** : Est-ce que des enfants auraient pu vous entendre ?

**Le MG** : Certainement ! C'était l'heure d'un repas.

.

* * *

.

**Argus Rusard. Concierge.**

**.**

**Argus Rusard** : J'aimerais profiter de cet entretien pour déposer une réclamation.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Une réclamation ?

**AR** : Oui. Entre les Épouvantards, les toilettes mises à sac et les bastonnades, j'estime ne pas être suffisant pour m'occuper de tout. Je veux être un de plus.

**Pr M** : Les bastonnades ?

**AR** : C'est dans les rapports ! Y a toujours un croûton qui tape sur un autre et qu'il faut séparer des autres. Et comme c'est très souvent un rejeton de Longues Baguettes, on ferme les yeux. Mais qui c'est qui se prend un coup pour arrêter la bastonnade ?

**Pr M** : Quels rapports ?

**AR** : Ceux que je fais, pardi ! Je les laisse à Monsieur le Directeur. Je lui signale tous les dysfonctionnements que je repère. Un truc qui grince et que je ne peux pas réparer : hop, rapport ! « Hop, rapport ! », c'est mon manteau, Mme McGonagall.

**Pr M** : Vous voulez dire « mantra » ?

.

* * *

.

**Sirius Black. Gryffondor 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Êtes-vous bagarreur, Mr Black ?

**Sirius Black** : Non.

**Pr M** : Portée à votre dossier, il y a une note de Madame Pomfresh. Je lis : « 10 déc. 71, Sirius Black (Gryffondor, 1ère année) s'est présenté, soutenu par James Potter (Gryffondor, 1ère année) et Georgiana Sperrin (Gryffondor, 1ère année), couvert d'ecchymoses. N'était pas très cohérent. Potter, également blessé et entravé d'un sortilège d'un niveau assez avancé, a déclaré s'être battu avec Black (cf. note portée au dossier de Potter) » etc. Je repose ma question : êtes-vous bagarreur, Mr Black ?

**SB** : (_Air renfrogné_.) Je suis pas un lâche.

**Pr M** : Quelle était la raison de cette altercation ?

**SB** : Je me souviens plus.

**Pr M** : Faites un effort ! Il a bien fallu que le sujet soit grave pour dégénérer en une altercation aussi violente.

**.**

**James Potter** : Nous nous étions mal compris.

**.**

**SB** : Le Quidditch, je crois.

**Pr M** : Vous souvenez-vous au moins qui avait initié cette bagarre ?

.

**James Potter** : Non.

**.**

**SB** : Non.

**Pr M** : Pas de souvenir de qui a frappé le premier l'autre ?

**.**

**James Potter** : Non.

**.**

**SB** : Non. (_Il soupire._)

**Pr M** : Il est vrai que vous étiez bien amoché. Tous les deux. Vous avez dû vous taper fort ?

**.**

**James Potter** : Oui.

**.**

**SB** : Je me souviens pas. (_Il baille._)

**Pr M** : Comment expliquez-vous la présence du sortilège sur James Potter ?

**SB** : (_Flegmatique._) Je suis un Black.

**.**

**James Potter** : Black est plutôt doué.

**.**

**Pr M** : Vous êtes vous rebattus depuis ?

**SB** : (_Il souffle sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe dans les yeux_.) Vous avez une autre note de Madame Pomfresh ?

**Pr M** : Non.

**SB** : Alors c'est que non, on ne s'est pas rebattus.

**.**

**James Potter** : Une fois a été suffisante

**.**

**SB** : Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Quel est le rapport avec les Wordsworth ?

.

* * *

.

**Georgiana Sperrin. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Est-il exact que vous avez aidé Potter à transporter Black jusqu'à l'infirmerie ?

**Georgiana Sperrin** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Savez-vous pourquoi Mr Black et Mr Potter se sont battus, il y a quelques jours, Miss Sperrin ?

**GS** : Non… Peut-être à cause du Quidditch. Les garçons se battent souvent à cause du Quidditch. Surtout quand on perd.

**Pr M** : Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre a pris part à cette bagarre ?

**GS** : Non… Pourquoi me posez-vous ces questions ?

**Pr M** : Parce que sur son rapport, Madame Pomfresh a écrit que vous aviez aidé Mr Potter à amener Mr Black à l'infirmerie.

**GS** : Je passais juste… C'était un hasard. Je ne devais même pas être là, mais j'avais oublié mes lunettes dans la salle du professeur Flitwick. Ils étaient tous les deux par terre, au milieu des trophées… Je les ai juste aidés… Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

**Pr M** : Je ne dis pas le contraire. Tranquillisez-vous ! Vous avez très bien agi !

**GS** : Ah… D'accord… Je peux m'en aller ? (_Elle se redresse, prête à partir._)

**Pr M** : Pas tout de suite !

**GS** : Oh… (_Elle s'enfonce dans sa chaise.)_

**Pr M** : Si je comprends bien, Miss Sperrin, en fait, vous ignorez si quelqu'un d'autre a été mêlé à cette bagarre. Est-ce exact ?

**GS** : C'est ça… euh… exact. (_D'une voix plus assurée_.) C'est exact !

**Pr M** : Pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre alors ?

**GS** : Parce que c'est ce que j'ai supposé… (_Moins assurée_.) C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit…

**Pr M** : …

**GS** : Je peux m'en aller maintenant ? (_Elle pointe du doigt la porte._)

**Pr M** : Cela ne vous a pas surprise que Mr Potter accompagne Mr Black à l'infirmerie alors qu'ils venaient de se battre quelques minutes avant ?

**GS** : Non.

**Pr M** : …

**GS** : Il était blessé aussi. Il fallait bien qu'il aille à l'infirmerie.

**Pr M** : Il a fait plus que l'accompagner : il l'a aidé.

**GS** : …

**Pr M** : Il aurait pu le laisser.

**GS** : Oh non ! James ne ferait jamais ça !

**Pr M** : Il venait de se battre avec lui !

**GS** : Peut-être… Mais même ! Jamais James n'aurait laissé Black à moitié évanoui par terre.

**Pr M** : …

**GS** : …

**Pr M** : Que pensez-vous des cousins Wordsworth, Miss Sperrin ?

**GS** : …

**Pr M** : Mademoiselle ?

**GS** : Je… Je ne les connais pas très bien.

**Pr M** : …

**GS** : Je-je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

**Pr M** : Que pensez-vous de ce qui leur est arrivé ?

**GS** : Rien. Je veux dire, c'est dommage.

**Pr M** : Dommage ?

**GS** : Je veux dire « triste ». C'est triste !

**Pr M** : …

**GS** : Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

.

* * *

.

**Rubeus Hagrid. Gardien des clefs et des sceaux de Poudlard.**

**.**

**Rubeus Hagrid** : Comme je vous le disais, professeur McGonagall : ils lui sont tombés à quatre dessus et si je n'avais pas été là, ils en auraient fait de la charpie.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Savez-vous de qui il s'agissait ?

**RH** : De Sirius Black pardi !

**Pr M** : Je parle des agresseurs, Hagrid.

**RH** : Oh… Non. Des Serpentard, c'est tout c'que j'peux dire.

**Pr M** : Et que vous a dit Mr Black ?

**RH** : Que c'était rien, de pas m'en mêler. Rien ? Si vous aviez vu la tête d'ce pauv'e garçon. Il avait un œil poché et la lèvre éclatée.

**Pr M** : C'était quand ?

**RH** : Je sais plus… Il y a bien quatre ou cinq semaines… Au moins !

**Pr M** : Madame Pomfresh n'a jamais fait mention de cette bagarre dans son rapport.

**RH** : Il n'aura pas dit la vérité. Vous savez, c'est un gamin fier.

**Pr M** : C'est un Black.

.

* * *

.

**Sirius Black. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année..**

**.**

**Sirius Black** : Hagrid s'est affolé pour rien. C'était juste un peu de _chahutage_.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Mr Black, quand on se fait taper dessus à deux reprises. Au moins. Cela ne s'appelle plus du « chahutage » mais des brimades. Et il faut le signaler.

**SB** : (_Avec colère et aigreur_.) Je ne suis pas victime de brimades ! Je suis un Black ! Personne ne brime un Black !… (_Plus calmement, plus amèrement aussi._) Même s'il est le mouton noir de la famille.

**Pr M** : James Potter n'a pourtant pas eu peur de frapper un Black, lui.

**SB** : Potter est un cas à part.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ça ?

**SB** : Potter me porte souvent sur les nerfs, mais…

**Pr M** : Mais ?

**SB** : Mais il est le premier qui n'en a rien eu à faire que je sois un Black. Il ne savait même pas qui étaient les Black ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

.

* * *

.

**James Potter. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Avez-vous été surpris d'être envoyé à Gryffondor, Mr Potter ?

**James Potter** : Non.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**JP** : Parce que mon père y était.

**Pr M** : Cela ne veut rien dire !

**JP** : Tout de même.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

**JP** : C'est une question d'éducation. Les parents élèvent leurs enfants dans le respect des valeurs en quelles ils croient. Un Gryffondor prise le courage, la spontanéité, l'aventure. Ce sont ces valeurs qu'il essaiera de transmettre à ses enfants.

**Pr M** : Alors comment expliquez-vous la répartition de votre camarade Sirius Black ?

**JP** : (_Il hausse les épaules_.) L'exception qui confirme la règle.

**.**

**Narcissa Black** : Il arrive que la magie tourne mal.  
**Ailis Hammett** : Trop de consanguinité ? Paraît que  
ça gâte les gènes.  
**Xenophilius Lovegood** : Parfois, le caractère est plus  
fort que l'éducation.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : C'est n'importe quoi ! Mon père est un  
Poufsouffle et ma mère est une Serdaigle.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Ma mère était à Serpentard.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Le Choixpeau, il vous laisse décider.  
En tout cas, moi, j'ai choisi ! Il était hors de question que j'aille  
chez les Je-Sais-Tout et les Mous-du-Genou !  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Mon père n'est pas allé à Poudlard.  
Mais il dit que s'il y avait été, il aurait probablement été envoyé à Poufsouffle.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Ma mère était à Poufsouffle.  
**Remus Lupin** : Ma mère est moldue.  
**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Georgiana Sperrin **: Mon père est moldu.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Je sais pas pour mon père.  
**Remus Lupin** : Mon père était à Serdaigle. Mais il aurait probablement  
fait un très bon Gryffondor.

**.**

**Pr M** : Vous m'avez pourtant dit que vous n'aviez pas été surpris par la répartition de Mr Black, pourquoi ?

**JP** : Parce que je ne savais pas que tous les Black allaient traditionnellement à Serpentard.

**Pr M** : Comment pouviez-vous l'ignorer ?

**JP** : Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de la famille Black.

**Pr M** : (_Incrédule._) Il s'agit pourtant d'une des familles les plus illustres et anciennes de notre société. Tous les sorciers britanniques leur sont, par degrés divers, liés. Vous n'êtes pas un enfant de Moldus ! Comment avez-vous pu ne jamais entendre parler des Black ?

**JP** : Et je n'avais pourtant jamais entendu parler d'eux avant de venir à Poudlard.

**Pr M** : Dans quelle contrée reculée vivez-vous ?

**JP** : Godric's Hollow.

**Pr M** : On ne peut donc pas vraiment parler de contrée désertique.

**JP** : Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé généalogie et je passais le plus clair de mon temps à jouer avec les enfants moldus.

**Pr M** : Les enfants moldus ? Pourquoi ?

**JP** : Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enfants sorciers à Godric's Hollow. Y a beaucoup de vieux sorciers qui viennent chercher la tranquillité pour conduire leurs travaux ou finir leur vie.

**Pr M** : (_Ironique._) Ça a l'air d'être un endroit très vivant !

**JP** : (_Sur le même ton._) Le guide des Fantômes a attribué 4 Suaires à notre petite bourgade. Il recommande particulièrement notre cimetière, toujours très bien fleuri.

.

* * *

.

**Argus Rusard. Concierge.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Pouvez-vous me lire ce qu'il y a écrit sur ce papier, je vous prie, Rusard ?

**Argus Rusard** : « Ai retrouvé votre baguette, Andrews. Passez la récupérer dans mon bureau ce soir. »

**Pr M** : Est-ce bien votre écriture ?

**AR** : Oui, mais c'est pas moi qui ai écrit ce mot.

**Pr M** : Mais c'est votre écriture ?

**AR** : J'ai pas écrit ce mot !

.

**Xenophilius Lovegood** : Vous savez, depuis les plumes de Mansfield,  
je me méfie des écritures !

**.**

**Pr M** : Pourtant vous avez retrouvé sa baguette ?

**AR** : (_Buté_.) Oui, mais je n'ai jamais écrit ce mot.

**Pr M** : Saviez-vous qu'Andrews avait égaré sa baguette ?

**AR** : Non.

**.**

**Severus Rogue** : Tout le dortoir de Serpentard le savait.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Tout Poudlard le sait.  
**Narcissa Black **: Andrews perd _toujours_ sa baguette.  
**Sirius Black** : C'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il se sert autant de ses poings !  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Il ne la cherche même plus, il attend qu'on la retrouve pour lui.  
**Evan Rosier** : Je crois qu'en fait, il n'aime pas se servir de sa baguette.  
**Filius Flitwick** : Ce garçon refuse systématiquement de participer à mes cours.  
**Horace Slughorn** : Tant que je ne lui demande pas de se servir  
de sa baguette, il fait sa potion. Mais si une préparation réclame  
un petit sort ou un enchantement, il lâche sa cuiller et refuse de la reprendre.  
**Filius Flitwick** : Jamais vu un gamin aussi têtu !

**.**

**Pr M** : Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

**AR** : Elle avait roulé sous un meuble de la salle des trophées.

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Miss Black, votre matière de prédilection, sont les Sortilèges, si je ne m'abuse ?

**Narcissa Black** : Vous ne vous abusez pas. C'est la matière de prédilection de ma famille.

**Pr M** : Dont fait partie Sirius Black ?

**NB** : (_Du bout des lèvres._) Oui.

**Pr M** : Si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes sa cousine.

**NB** : C'est la similitude de nos noms qui vous a mise sur la voie ?

**Pr M** : Je vous demande pardon ?

**NB** : (_De mauvais gré._) Il est effectivement mon cousin.

**Pr M** : Est-il bon en Sortilèges ?

**NB** : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Vous n'avez qu'à regarder son bulletin !

**Pr M** : Pardon ?

**NB** : (_Elle soupire._) Nous ne sommes pas très proches. Je ne connais pas ses résultats.

.

**Filius Flitwick** : Sirius Black est un très bon élément. Et le fait qu'il  
est un Black exilé en terre Gryffondor lui donne probablement  
encore plus envie de prouver sa valeur.

**.**

**Pr M** : Comment qualifieriez-vous vos rapports ?

**NB** : Avec mon cousin ? … (_Choquée par la question._)

**.**

**Sirius Black** : (_Grimace_.)  
**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Grimace puis imite avec la main un bateau qui tangue._)  
**Evan Rosier** : Comment dire… ?  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Parce qu'ils sont cousins ? Pour de vrai !  
**Evan Rosier** : Disons qu'ils n'ont pas dû se parler depuis la fête de Samain de 1967.  
**Sirius Black **: C'était le Samain de cette année ! Rosier exagère toujours.  
**Evan Rosier** : Et c'était parce que Black avait marché sur  
la cape de Narcissa et qu'elle s'était déchirée.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Air dramatique._) Ça avait fait un grand « crac » !  
**Evan Rosier** : Narcissa était mortifiée. Bellatrix s'est moquée d'elle toute la soirée.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Hoche la tête._) Bellatrix peut être blessante !  
**Evan Rosier** : Narcissa est persuadée que Black l'a fait exprès.  
**Sirius Black** : (_Il sourit._)

**.**

**NB** : … J'hésite entre polaires et inexistants.

**Pr M** : Qu'avez-vous pensé de son affectation à Gryffondor ?

**NB** : Que ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Pourquoi me parlez-vous de mon cousin ? Je croyais que le sujet de cet interrogatoire était les Wordsworth, pas mon dégénéré de cousin.

.

* * *

.

**Sirius Black. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Que pensez-vous de la décision du Choixpeau de vous placer à Gryffondor, Mr Black ?

**Sirius Black** : J'en pense que ma mère a failli avoir une crise cardiaque et qu'elle a promis par Beuglante de me déshériter pour cet affront.

**Pr M** : Cela ne vous affecte pas ?

**SB** : (_Il hausse les épaules._) L'argent est à mon père.

**Pr M** : Votre répartition a donc été une surprise ?

**SB** : Un Black à Gryffondor, j'aimerais savoir qui n'a pas été surpris…

**.**

**Peter Pettigrow** : C'est bizarre !  
**Remus Lupin** : C'est quand même un peu inattendu, non ?  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : J'étais « OMD ! OMD ! OMD ! Un garçon mignon dans ma classe ! »  
**Severus Rogue** : Certes, cela surprend au début. (_Il n'a pas_ _l'air de s'y intéresser en fait_.)  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Je me suis même demandée si c'était _vraiment_ un Black…  
**Isaure Paladin** : …

**.**

**Pr M** : Mais vous-même, avez-vous été surpris ?

**SB** : …

**Pr M** : Mr Black ?

**SB** : Non.

**Pr M** : Vous y attendiez-vous ? Ou bien l'espériez-vous ?

**SB** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Vous dites « oui » à quoi ?

**SB** : C'était attendu.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**SB** : Parce que je suis un mauvais fils.

**Pr M** : Qui dit ça ?

**SB** : Tout le monde… Ma mère…

**Pr M** : Pourquoi votre mère dit une chose pareille ? Vous vous considérez comme un mauvais fils ?

**SB** : Elle trouve que je suis pas assez obéissant, pas assez bien élevé. Contrairement à Reg'. Mais à qui la faute ?

**Pr M** : Qui est Reg' ?

**SB** : Regulus. Mon petit frère. (_Il contrefait sa voix_.) Le si gentiiiil et adorâââble Regulus à sa maman ! Vous le verrez l'année prochaine. Sûr qu'il ira à Serpentard, lui !

**Pr M** : Regrettez-vous d'être à Gryffondor ? Auriez-vous préféré être envoyé à Serpentard ?

**SB** : Non, mais… (_Il se tait_.)

**Pr M** : Mais ?

**SB** : Mais ce n'est pas toujours simple.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**SB** : Les Gryffondor me surveillent comme si j'étais une espèce de furoncle sur le point d'éclater.

**.**

**Peter Pettigrow** : On dirait qu'il va mordre.  
**James Potter** : Il n'est pas très avenant.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Il est plutôt joli garçon, ne trouvez-vous pas ?  
**Lily Evans** : Assez hautain !  
**Remus Lupin** : (_Il hausse les épaules, n'a pas d'avis, ne veut pas en avoir_.)  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Je lui ai proposé de faire équipe avec moi pour l  
e cours de Potions, mais il a refusé.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Apollonia lui court après mais je le trouve… _commun.  
_**Apollonia Snowdown** : Elle a dit _quoi_ ?! (_Choquée et furieuse_.)

**.**

**Pr M** : Charmant ! (_Ironique_.)

**SB** : Et les Serpentard me traitent de traître.

**.**

**Narcissa Black** : Il n'est pas comme nous !  
**Severus Rogue** : Un prétentieux à l'égo boursoufflé !  
**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Philosophe_.) Toute famille a son mouton noir.  
**Severus Rogue** : Limite s'il ne faudrait pas baiser le sol qu'il consent à fouler du pied !  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Vous pensez que si je relevais mes cheveux… ?

**.**

**SB** : Mais je m'en fiche !

**Pr M** : Vraiment ?

**SB** : Rien à faire d'eux et de ce qu'ils pensent !

**Pr M** : Et vous, que pensez-vous de vos camarades de classe ?

**SB** : Ils sont OK.

**Pr M** : Vous vous entendez bien avec eux ?

**SB** : Ça va.

**Pr M** : Pas de tensions, ni de disputes ?

**.**

**Remus Lupin** : Non.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Aucune dispute.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : On ne peut pas parler de tension…  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Ils ne risquent pas de se disputer !  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Ils ne s'adressent même pas la parole !  
**James Potter** : On cohabite.

**.**

**SB** : Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : J'y viens. De ce que vous me dites, une entente entre votre cousin et vous est impossible.

**Sirius Black** : Définissez « entente ».

**Narcissa Black** : Je ne comprends pas votre question.

**Pr M** : Pourriez-vous lui rendre service ? Ou inversement ?

**NB** : Si par « service » vous entendez, « lui remettre les idées en place avec une bonne claque », alors oui.

**Pr M** : Si vous aviez un intérêt commun, seriez-vous prête à faire alliance avec lui ?

**.**

**Sirius Black** : Aucun risque !

**.**

**NB** : Le jour où lui et moi aurons un intérêt commun n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Si nous pouvions en venir au vif du sujet. Ce n'est pas que discuter de mon cousin m'ennuie, mais cela m'ennuie.

**Pr M** : J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelques griefs contre les Wordsworth et je me demandais si votre cousin n'aurait pas pu vous prêter une certaine aide pour vous venger d'eux…

**NB** : (_Froidement._) Arrêtez de vous demander !

**.**

**Sirius Black** : (_Éclate de rire._)

**.**

**Pr M** : Savez-vous qui saurait enchanter des plumes afin qu'elles imitent parfaitement l'écriture de quelqu'un ?

**NB** : Autre que Mansfield ? Je peux, au moins, vous citer dix noms sans réfléchir.

**Pr M** : Je suis toute ouïe…

**NB** : Je plaisantais.

**Pr M** : Vous pouvez prendre votre temps et réfléchir, Miss Black.

**NB** : Ce n'est pas un sort très compliqué.

**.**

**Georgiana Sperrin** : On peut le trouver dans le _Manuel_  
_de la_ _Parfaite petite Galante_.

.

* * *

**.**

**Apollonia Snowdown. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: Miss Sperrin a parlé du _Manuel de la_ _Parfaite petite Galante_. Il paraît que c'est une de vos possessions. De quoi s'agit-il ?

**Apollonia Snowdown **: J'ai les trois tomes. Vous voulez que je vous les prête ? Ils sont dans ma chambre. J'ai essayé de les faire lire à Elaine et aux autres filles, mais ça ne les a pas intéressées.

**.**

**Elaine Dragoon** : (_Grimace._)

**.**

**AS** : C'est pourtant très utile. Ça nous apprend, par exemple, quelle coiffure il vaut mieux adopter en fonction de la forme de son visage. Par exemple Elaine, avec son visage très rectangulaire et son grand front, ne devrait pas se tirer ainsi les cheveux en arrière.

**.**

**Elaine Dragoon** : J'ai failli lui faire avaler son livre quand elle  
a voulu me couper les cheveux.

**.**

**AS** : Ou bien quelle anecdote raconter pour paraître _sprituelle_ sans être une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Comme Lily. C'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de lui faire lire ces livres !

**.**

**Lily Evans** : (_Énervée_.) Mais je m'en fiche de passer pour  
une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! Surtout auprès de quelqu'un  
qui ne sait même pas dire le mot « spirituel ».

**.**

**AS** : Alors vous les voulez ? Le premier tome est très intéressant ! Mais je vous conseille le tome 2. Il est plus dirigé pour les cas difficiles.

**Pr M** : …

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Il est à la portée de n'importe qui, selon vous ?

**Narcissa Black** : Même d'un première année un peu dégourdi ! La seule chose est d'avoir un échantillon de l'écriture à imiter. Et dans une école, il y a toujours des échantillons d'écriture qui traînent partout…

.

* * *

.

**Lily Evans. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Lily Evans** : Je peux vous poser une question, professeur ?

**Professeur McGonagall** : Je vous écoute, Miss Evans.

**LE** : Pourquoi quand il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé à Michael, tout le monde n'a pas été interrogé ? Pourquoi personne n'a cherché à savoir ce qui s'était passé ? Qui étaient les responsables ?

.

* * *

.

**Fin de la deuxième partie.**


	3. Hermann Wordsworth

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de Rowling et de la Warner.

**Spoiler / Time Line** : 1971. A peu près canon.

**Warning / Rating** : T.

**Personnage** : Les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Bertha Jorkins, Xenophilius Lovegood, Gilderoy Lockhart, Argus Rusard, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore. Et des O.C.

**Résumé **: Les cousins Wordswoth, quatre Serpentard membre d'une très prestigieuse famille, ont été attaqués. Qui est l'auteur du crime ? Extraits de l'interrogatoire mené par Minerva McGonagall sur l'ensemble des élèves de sa Maison. Et quelques autres.

**Remarque** : Il s'agit d'un texte hybride qui mélange des passages narratifs et des passages dialogués "façon théâtre".

.

* * *

.

_**Suspects**_

**Troisième partie : Hermann Wordsworth et le reflet de Narcisse**

**.**

**x**

**.**

Ce qui était arrivé à Michael Sand, Minerva n'aimait pas trop y penser.

Ils avaient retrouvé l'enfant, épinglé à un mur, dans la salle du professeur Atwenn chargée du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. « Crucifié » avait entendu Minerva dire par certains élèves. Elle avait dû regarder dans un livre d'étude des Moldus pour savoir ce que mot signifiait. « Crucifier : Mettre en croix. Supplice conduisant à la mort utilisé durant l'Antiquité. Les Romains l'utilisaient comme méthode de mise à mort infamante. Les bras du condamné sont attachés et/ou cloués à un morceau de bois de façon à ce qu'avec le corps, le supplicié forme une croix. La mort était lente et douloureuse. Remarque : une déité moldue est morte ainsi. »

Si les professeurs avaient craint pour la vie de Michael Sand, les médicomages diraient plus tard que l'état de l'enfant était finalement moins alarmant qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord estimé. « Certes, c'était impressionnant. Mais les blessures ne sont que des blessures de chair. Cela cicatrisera. Les organes ne sont pas touchés. Les poumons fonctionnent. Il va aller très bien, cet enfant ! » avait même cru bon d'ajouter le médecin en chef. Et, effectivement, Michael Sand s'en était remis. Physiquement. Car psychologiquement…

Les parents avaient refusé de renvoyer leur enfant à Poudlard. « Nous vous faisions confiance. Vous nous aviez assuré que c'était un endroit fait pour lui. Qui lui permettrait d'être en sécurité ! » Ils avaient essayé de provoquer un scandale. Minerva ne les blâmait pas. Mais que pouvaient deux Moldus ? Le ministère avait trouvé un moyen de les faire taire : on leur avait effacé la mémoire. A tous les trois. Et puis on leur avait implanté le souvenir qu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas envoyer Michael à Poudlard. Michael apprendrait à contrôler ses pouvoirs en allant tous les dimanches et pendant les vacances voir le tuteur sorcier assermenté de son secteur. Ses amis avaient reçu ordre de ne pas chercher à communiquer avec lui et on avait demandé au Directeur de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Ce n'était qu'un enfant de Moldus. Il allait très bien. Finalement, c'était mieux pour tout le monde.

Officiellement, le professeur Dumbledore n'avait donc pas cherché à savoir. Aucune enquête interne n'avait été menée. Officieusement… « Ils peuvent ordonner ce qu'ils veulent, ils ne peuvent pas m'empêcher d'ouvrir l'œil, Minerva. Ni d'écouter. Cela ne doit jamais se reproduire ! » Le Directeur n'avait pas eu besoin de laisser traîner bien loin son oreille ou d'ouvrir démesurément son œil. Rien n'avait été clairement avoué, mais tout dans l'attitude des Wordsworth sonnait comme un aveu et ils terrifiaient plus que jamais les autres élèves. Et cette terreur avait gagné certains professeurs. « Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! » bégayait le professeur Atwenn. « Quand je les vois assis dans ma classe, j'ai l'image de ce pauvre Sand épinglé au mur comme une chauve-souris. Et je me mets à trembler. Et je sais qu'ils savent à quoi je pense, car ils ricanent ! Ce sont des monstres ! » Le professeur Atwenn avait posé sa démission peu de temps après.

Le ministère avait proposé des séances de sensibilisation contre le harcèlement et les violences à l'école. Mme Pomfresh, en tant qu'infirmière de l'école, avait été chargée de les mener. L'infirmière était intervenue dans toutes les classes et avait, au mieux, ennuyé jusqu'au coma ses élèves au pire, suscité rires, ricanements et remarques déplacées dont elle n'avait pu se dépêtrer. Mme Pomfresh était une excellente infirmière. Elle avait un très bon rapport avec les élèves, mais en tête-à-tête. Face à une classe, elle était désemparée et les plus mesquins n'avaient pas manqué de le lui faire remarquer.

« Je ne comprends pas, Minerva, hoquetait-elle. Ils ne sont pas comme ça, normalement. Jamais… Jamais ils ne se sont comportés de la sorte avec moi dans mon infirmerie ! _Jamais_. Je vous le jure. » Minerva la croyait.

Pourquoi ils s'en étaient pris à Michael Sand ? Minerva ne le savait pas réellement.

— Il était l'agneau sacrificiel, sans défense, qu'ils ont pu charger de toutes leurs peurs et leurs souffrances, avait tenté d'expliquer le professeur Dumbledore.

— Vous n'allez pas prendre leur défense ! s'était-elle exclamée, outrée.

— Non, Minerva. Ce qu'ils ont fait est inexcusable. Mais même si l'on n'excuse pas, on se doit de comprendre.

— Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de comprendre.

— C'est humain, Minerva. Mais je suis le Directeur de cette école et si je ne veux pas qu'un autre enfant ne souffre, je dois comprendre. Je dois comprendre pour pouvoir anticiper. Je dois comprendre pour savoir dans quelle source s'abreuvent les racines de ce mal qui les ronge tous les quatre.

— Ils sont le mal incarné !

— Personne n'est le mal incarné, Minerva.

— Il y a un début à tout !

.

* * *

.

_Extraits des interrogatoires menés et édités par Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, entre le 17 et le 20 mar. 71_

_L'entretien a été pris en dictée par une Plume à Papote® assermentée, modèle Unaveritas, N° de série : 036-782AE. _

_L'entreprise Penna Pluma garantit l'exactitude des propos retranscrits. Ils ne peuvent être en aucun cas corrigés, altérés ou détournés. _

_Les mentions en italique et entre parenthèses sont données à titre indicatif. Elles retranscrivent aussi bien les gestes que les éléments de psychologie que l'interrogateur pense percevoir. Du fait de leur subjectivité, elles ne pourront en aucun cas servir de preuves lors d'un recours en justice. Seule la parole fait foi. _

_Absit reverentia vero, quia vincit omnia veritas._

.

* * *

.

**Lily Evans. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Hormis Mr Rogue, avez-vous d'autres amis ? Au sein de votre Maison par exemple, Miss Evans ?

**Lily Evans** : Je m'entendais bien avec Michael.

**Pr M** : Michael Sand ?

**LE** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Je suppose donc que vous avez été très peinée par ce qui lui était arrivé ?

**LE** : Bien sûr ! Tout le monde l'a été.

.

**Apollonia Snowdown** : Cho-quée, tel-le-ment cho-quée !  
**Elaine Dragoon** : (_Mollement_.) C'est moche ce qui lui est arrivé.  
**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Bou-le-ver-sée !  
**Remus Lupin** : (_Il baisse les yeux et se mord les lèvres_.)  
**Sirius Black** : (_Il a les poings serrés et du mal à respirer_.)  
**Peter Pettigrow** : (_Terrifié_.) C'est _horrible_ ce qui lui est arrivé !  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : (_Air choqué, larmes aux yeux, regarde ailleurs_.)  
**James Potter** : (_Il a la voix qui tremble._) Je ne suis pas peiné, je suis révolté.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Pauvre Jim ! (_Elle secoue la tête d'un air triste_.)

.

**Pr M** : Quelqu'un d'autre ? Miss Snowdown, Sperrin ?

**LE** : Non, pas vraiment.

.

**Apollonia Snowdown** : On n'a pas vraiment les mêmes centres d'intérêt.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : C'est compliqué.

.

**Pr M** : Vraiment ?

**LE** : Apollonia et Georgiana sont presque toujours avec Elaine et Isaure. Elles sont tout le temps ensemble et elles se connaissent depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas très simple d'intégrer un groupe. Surtout le leur.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi cela ?

**LE** : (_Voix hésitante_.) Je ne suis pas vraiment… Elle trouve que… (_Elle s'interrompt, le regard baissé_.)

**Pr M** : Que quoi ?

.

**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Elle n'a aucun sens de la mode !  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Elle est un peu niaise.

.

**LE** : Je ne suis pas comme elles.

**Pr M** : Que voulez-vous dire ?

**LE** : Vous savez…

**Pr M** : Non.

**LE** : …

**Pr M** : …

**LE** : (_Un murmure presque_.) Je suis une fille de Moldus.

.

**Elaine Dragoon** : Ça n'a rien à voir !  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Il ne faut pas mélanger les styles !  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Mais faut toujours tout lui expliquer !  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Il ne fait pas bon de fréquenter  
des enfants de Moldus en ce moment.  
**Isaure Paladin** : …

.

**Pr M** : Mr Sand est un fils de Moldus également. Est-ce pour cette raison que vous étiez amis avec lui ?

**LE** : Ce n'est pas pour _cette_ raison que nous sommes devenus amis, mais ça nous a rapprochés.

**Pr M** : Et avec les garçons ? Êtes-vous amie avec les garçons de Gryffondor ? Mr Potter ? Black ? Lupin ? ou Pettigrow ?

**LE** : Non.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**LE** : Parce que ce sont des garçons.

**Pr M** : A moins que je ne me trompe du tout au tout, Mr Rogue est également un garçon.

**LE** : C'est pas pareil.

.

* * *

.

**Severus Rogue. Serpentard, 1****ère**** année.**

.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Que pensez-vous des Gryffondor ?

**Severus Rogue** : Ce sont des crétins qui ne pensent qu'à parader.

**Pr M** : Vraiment ?

**SR** : …

**Pr M** : …

**SR** : Je ne parle pas pour vous, Professeur. Bien sûr !

**Pr M** : _(Ironique.)_ Bien sûr.

**SR** : …

**Pr M** : Vous ne portez donc pas une grande affection pour les Gryffondor ?

**SR** : Non.

**Pr M** : D'une manière générale ?

**SR** : D'une manière générale.

**Pr M** : Vous faites toutefois une exception.

**SR** : …

**Pr M** : Lily Evans.

**SR** : …

**Pr M** : Vous êtes bien ami avec elle ?

**SR** : Nous nous sommes rencontrés avant Poudlard. C'est moi qui lui ai appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

**Pr M** : Vous êtes donc bien amis ?

**SR** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Vous êtes donc capable de dépasser la barrière des Maisons ?

.

**Sirius Black** : (_Il rigole_.)  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Je sais pas… Oui… Peut-être.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Ça dépend de la barrière de quelle Maison on parle.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Le vert n'est pas très flatteur.  
**Remus Lupin** : Je m'en fiche un peu des Maisons.  
**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Le bleu met mes yeux en valeur.  
**James Potter** : Cela ne va pas à l'encontre du principe même de l'école ?  
**Narcissa Black** : C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Le noir est amincissant. Mais avec du jaune ? (_Elle grimace_.)

.

**SR** : Ça dépend de qui est de l'autre côté de la barrière.

**Pr M** : Seriez-vous prêt à vous allier avec des élèves d'une autre Maison que la vôtre pour un but commun ?

**SR** : Je suppose que oui… Tant que ce n'est pas pour faire du tort à ma Maison.

**Pr M** : Estimez-vous que votre amitié avec Miss Evans fait du tort à votre Maison ?

**SR** : Je la connaissais d'avant. Je pensais qu'elle irait à Serpentard.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**SR** : Parce qu'elle est intelligente, curieuse, ambitieuse…

**Pr M** : Pourquoi le Choixpeau a-t-il alors décidé de l'envoyer à Gryffondor alors ?

**SR** : Je sais pas.

**Pr M** : Que pouvez-vous me dire de Hermann Wordsworth ?

**SR** : Outre que c'est un petit poseur prétentieux ?

**Pr M** : Oui, s'il vous plaît.

**SR** : Il est plutôt doué pour lancer des maléfices.

**Pr M** : Vous l'admirez ?

**SR** : Il n'est pas bon à ce point !

**Pr M** : Qui jugez-vous vraiment doué pour lancer des maléfices ?

.

**Apollonia Snowdown** : Ma Grand-tante ! Mieux vaut ne pas se la mettre à dos !  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?… Circée ?  
**Ailis Hammett** : C'est une interrogation ? C'est noté ?  
**Remus Lupin** : Je ne sais pas. Ailis Hammett ?  
**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Il fait une grimace pour signifier son ignorance_.)  
**Sirius Black** : Ma chère cousine.

.

**SR** : Narcissa Black.

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Il m'a été rapporté que vous n'étiez pas seulement douée pour lancer des Sortilèges, mais aussi des Maléfices.

**Narcissa Black** : Je suis assez douée partout sauf en Divination.

**Pr M** : Il ne me semble pas que « douée » soit le terme que j'emploierais pour qualifier vos performances en Métamorphoses.

**NB** : (_Piquée._) Ma note de BUSE a pourtant été plus que correcte.

**Pr M** : (_Fait la moue._) Honorable, certes. Qu'est-ce qui fait que vous êtes douée en Maléfices ?

**NB** : …

**Pr M** : Miss Black ?

**NB** : (_Agacée._) C'est plus une question d'imagination que de talents.

**Pr M** : Pouvez-vous développer ?

**NB** : (_De mauvaise grâce._) Le secret, c'est de savoir frapper où ça fait mal.

**Pr M** : Où ça fait mal ?

**NB** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Où frapperiez-vous votre cousin ?

**NB** : Sur la tête !

**Pr M** : Avec un maléfice, Miss Black !

**NB** : (_Elle réfléchit puis sourit_.) Je le rendrais transparent.

**Pr M** : Transparent ?

**NB** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Vous voulez dire invisible ?

**NB** : Si je savais rendre invisible un sorcier, je ne serais pas à Poudlard, mais à la tête d'un département du Ministère ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rendre transparent.

**Pr M** : Et pourquoi transparent ?

**NB** : Parce que vous m'avez demandé de le frapper là où il aurait le plus mal. N'avez-vous pas encore remarqué que Sirius fait tout pour prouver qu'il existe et qu'il est différent ?

**Pr M** : …

**NB** : …

**Pr M** : Savez-vous qui est Narcisse, Miss Black ?

.

**Peter Pettigrow** : Le professeur de Runes… ?  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Bien sûr !  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Un crétin ! (E_lle arbore un air blasé, ennuyé_.)  
**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Remus Lupin** : Oui.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : C'est un type en deuxième année, non ? Un Serdaigle, je crois.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Mais je lui ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée !

.

**NB** : (_Elle sourit_.)

**Pr M** : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Miss Black ?

**NB** : L'enchaînement de vos questions, Professeur. … Évidemment que je sais qui est Narcisse ! Comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir ?

**Pr M** : …

**NB** : (_Agacée._) Narcisse est un crétin de Grec Antique tellement beau qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui-même ! Et pendant ce temps, cette niaise d'Écho se changeait en pierre à force d'appeler dans le vide son égotiste de petit-ami. Il aurait fallu lui dire que ça rend sourd l'onani…

**Pr M** : (_Elle l'interrompt._) Miss Black ! (_Ton réprobateur_.) Je vous prie de ne pas tomber dans la trivialité !

**NB** : Désolée, Professeur… (_Ne semble pas désolée du tout mais amusée._)

**Pr M** : Pour en revenir à Wordsworth… Où voulais-je en venir ?

**NB** : Au fait que Wordsworth était un crétin de narcissique !

**Pr M** : …

**NB** : Ou peut-être au fait que lui voler son reflet était le meilleur moyen de se venger de cet abruti.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi parlez-vous de vengeance ?

**NB** : Je ne sais pas. Parce que tout cela semble très personnel. Tout ce qui est arrivé aux cousins Wordsworth est très personnel. Et en particulier à ce petit veracrasse de Wordsworth.

**Pr M** : J'ai l'impression que le sort de Wordsworth ne vous émeut guère.

.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Je souffre à l'intérieur. (_Il affiche un grand sourire._)  
**Evan Rosier** : Le rasage risque de lui poser un problème.  
**Gilderoy Lockhart** : Je compatis de tout cœur à son malheur.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : (_Traits figés par l'horreur_.)  
**Severus Rogue** : Espérons qu'aucun Auror ne le prenne pour un vampire.  
**Sirius Black** : (_Il lève les yeux au ciel._) Rien à piler !  
**James Potter** : Les miroirs de Poudlard vont s'ennuyer désormais !

.

**NB** : Guère, en effet.

**Pr M** : J'avais pourtant le souvenir que Wordsworth et vous étiez… assez proches.

**NB** : (_Ton aigre_.) _Étiez_. Passé ! Révolu et oublié !

.

**Bertha Jorkins** : Hermann et Narcissa Black sortaient ensemble.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Elle l'a surpris occupé avec une autre.  
Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…  
**Evan Rosier** : Depuis, Wordsworth est devenu un nom tabou.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Inquiet_.) Vous voyez, hein ?  
**Bertha Jorkins** : Personne ne savait qui était l'autre fille.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Narcissa n'a jamais voulu dire.  
**Evan Rosier** : _The_ mystère !

.

**Pr M** : Avez-vous une idée comment le… _voleur_ s'y est pris pour dérober le reflet de Wordsworth ?

**NB** : Pas la moindre ! J'ignorais même que c'était possible.

**Pr M** : …

**NB** : Attendez une seconde ! Vous me suspectez ?

.

* * *

.

**Sirius Black. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Sirius Black** : Si je pense que ma cousine aurait pu voler le reflet de Wordsworth ?

.

**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Très intéressé par ses cuticules_.)  
**Evan Rosier** : (_Regard fuyant_.)  
**Bertha Jorkins** : Narcissa Black n'est pas connue pour être très magnanime. Une fois…

.

**SB** : Sans la moindre hésitation : oui.

.

**Narcissa Black** : (_Furieuse._) Il a dit QUOI ?!

.

**SB** : Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait pour autant ?

**.**

**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Il hausse les épaules._)  
**Evan Rosier** : (_Il secoue la tête, ignorant_.)

.

**SB** : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

.

**Narcissa Black** : (_Détachant chaque syllabe_.) Je. Ne. L'ai. Pas. Fait !

.

* * *

.

**Professeur Albus Dumbledore. Directeur de Poudlard.**

**.**

**Professeur Dumbledore** : Vous vouliez me voir pour un point particulier de votre enquête ?

**Professeur McGonagall** : Effectivement.

**Pr D **: Je vous écoute.

**Pr M** : Le rapt du reflet de Wordsworth.

**Pr D **: Hmm…

**Pr M** : Comment notre voleur s'y est-il pris ? Toutes les techniques auxquelles j'ai pu penser sont bien au-delà de la portée d'un élève. Je sais que nous avons quelques éléments particulièrement brillants mais au point de priver une personne de son reflet ? Certainement pas !

**Pr D **: C'est également un point de cette affaire qui m'a particulièrement intrigué. Comment un jeune sorcier peut-il réussir un pareil exploit ? Et je dois confesser que notre jeune brigand m'a contraint à rouvrir quelques grimoires que je pensais connaître sur le bout de la baguette.

**Pr M** : Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

**Pr D **: Rien du tout, Minerva ! Rien de rien.

**Pr M** : (_Ironique_.) Nous voilà bien avancés.

**Pr D **: Parfaitement, nous voilà bien avancés.

**Pr M** : Je plaisantais.

**Pr D **: Moi pas. Le fait de n'avoir rien trouvé nous amène à formuler deux hypothèses. Petit un, notre voleur n'est pas un élève.

**Pr M** : (_Surprise_.) Un professeur ?

**Pr D **: C'est une possibilité. Les Wordsworth n'ont pas rendu la vie impossible qu'à des élèves, Minerva ! Et un certain nombre de professeurs ont été particulièrement choqués par la manière dont ils ont traité ce pauvre Michael.

**Pr M** : Nous l'avons tous été !

**Pr D **: Certains plus que d'autres, Minerva. La posture qu'ils ont fait prendre à cet enfant, elle a offensé certains Croyants.

**Pr M** : Croyants ? Quels croyants ? Des croyants en quoi ?

**Pr D **: Minerva… (_Paternaliste_.) Tous les sorciers n'ont pas la même culture, les mêmes croyances, le même héritage.

**Pr M** : (_Agacée_.) Je sais bien !

**Pr D** : Certains sorciers croient qu'il y a autre chose que ce que nos yeux voient et notre magie peut agripper. Ils croient qu'au-dessus de tout, derrière tout, il y a des divinités.

**Pr M** : (_Stupéfaite_.) Vous voulez dire qu'il y a des théistes parmi nous ?

**Pr D **: Bien sûr, Minerva. Les enfants de Moldus ne renoncent pas nécessairement à leur foi en arrivant à Poudlard. Et certains sorciers, nés de parents sorciers, peuvent un jour éprouver le besoin d'embrasser le monde, la magie d'une autre façon…

**Pr M** : Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

**Pr D **: …

**Pr M** : …

**Pr D **: …

**Pr M** : Petit deux ?

**Pr D **: Pardon ?

**Pr M** : Vous avez dit « petit un ». Quel est le « petit deux » ?

**Pr D **: Petit deux ? (_Fronce les sourcils puis se souvient_.) Ah oui ! Petit deux, notre voleur n'est effectivement qu'un simple élève. Or nous avons déjà établi qu'un chapardage de reflet était totalement hors de sa portée. Toute potion ou sortilège qui pourrait aboutir à ce résultat demande un niveau technique de haute voltige et une expérience solide. Qu'en conclure ?

**Pr M** : Il a été aidé.

**Pr D **: Je le pense également.

**Pr M** : Mais par qui ?

**Pr D **: Pas « par _qui_ » mais « par _quoi_ ». J'ai eu une illumination hier soir, tandis que je conversais avec mon reflet. Sans être aussi narcissique que l'est le jeune Wordsworth, je suis assez attaché à mon reflet. Converser avec lui m'aide souvent à faire le point sur mes idées. Il y a quelques années, j'ai été délesté de mon ombre. Détestable souvenir. Identitairement parlant, une ombre n'est pas aussi forte qu'un reflet, mais il s'agit tout de même d'une projection du corps sur le monde qui nous entoure.

**Pr M** : (_Ebahie.) _Vous avez perdu votre ombre ?

**Pr D **: Pas perdu ! On me l'avait arrachée.

**Pr M** : Comment ?

**Pr D **: Elle était tombée dans un piège à ombre ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien il est désagréable de marcher et de s'apercevoir soudain que ses pas ne sont plus accompagnés de cette fidèle poursuiveuse.

**Pr M** : Quelle idée de voler une ombre !

**Pr D **: Une très bonne idée en fait ! Mon voleur s'en servait pour pister ses proies. Voyez-vous, Minerva, une ombre capturée ne tend qu'à vouloir regagner son corps. Si on la relâche, aussitôt elle retrace tout le chemin que vous avez parcouru sans elle. Elle refait tous les gestes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait retrouvé sa place à vos pieds. Une technique redoutable et retorse pour débusquer un quartier général ou une cachette !

**Pr M** : Et comment votre voleur s'y est-il pris pour vous arracher votre ombre ?

**Pr D **: Grâce à un Piégeur.

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Narcissa Black** : Un Piégeur ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce truc.

**.**

**Lucius Malfoy** : C'est un truc pour piéger, c'est ça ?  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : C'est un cousin du Sniffeur ?  
**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Elaine Dragoon** : (_Agacée_.) _Niffleur_ ! (_Elle marmonne._) Quelle idiote !  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Oui, je connais.  
**Severus Rogue** : Y avait des gravures dans un manuel que j'ai lu.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Mon arrière-grand-oncle en avait un.  
Il s'en servait pour attraper les moustiques  
quand on mangeait dehors. Mais il est cassé.  
**Remus Lupin** : Y a des légendes qui racontent que le premier  
vampire avait un reflet, mais qu'il l'a piégé  
afin de ne pas trahir sa véritable apparence.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Euh… non. Je ne sais pas  
ce qu'il est devenu. Il a probablement été jeté.  
A quoi ça peut servir un Piégeur cassé ?  
**Remus Lupin** : Mais je ne suis pas sûr que  
ce soit une très bonne idée. Un bonhomme sans  
reflet ça ne passe pas inaperçu !

.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Un Piégeur, Miss Black, se présente sous la forme d'un miroir. Ce sont souvent des miroirs de petite taille. D'un genre totalement ordinaire pour passer inaperçu. Comme un miroir de poche… Seulement, c'est bien plus qu'un miroir de poche ! C'est un item magique extrêmement puissant qui piège tout ce qui s'y réfléchit. Même un reflet.

**NB** : Et vous pensez que c'est ce qui a dérobé le reflet de Wordsworth ?

**Pr M** : C'est une hypothèse.

**NB** : Mais si ça piège tout ce qui s'y réfléchit, pourquoi ça n'a pas piégé Wordsworth ?

.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je me suis posé la question.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'un expert m'apprenne qu'un Piégeur  
en fin de vie ne sait plus piéger que les reflets.

.

**Pr M** : Question de calibrage.

**NB** : Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler, mais je vous promets dorénavant de faire très attention aux miroirs de poche.

**Pr M** : Je suppose que vous en avez un dans votre poche…

.

**Apollonia Snowdown** : Évidemment ! Quelle question !

.

**Pr M** : Pourriez-vous me le montrer.

**NB** : C'est ridicule !

**Pr M** : S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle.

.

**Ailis Hammett** : (_Elle tend son miroir._)  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : (_Trois miroirs sont posés devant elle_.)  
Vous me les rendez après ? (_Cœur déchiré._)  
**Sirius Black** : Un miroir de poche ? Vous plaisantez ? (_Outré._)  
**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Il tend son miroir,_ _gêné_.)  
Je m'en sers pour euh… un truc. Magique.  
Oui, un truc magique. Un enchantement ! Voilà, un enchantement !  
**Isaure Paladin** : (_Elle pose son miroir devant elle_.)  
**Lily Evans** : Je n'ai pas de miroir de poche.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Ils ne sont pas tous pour moi !  
Parfois je les prête aux copines qui n'en ont pas. Lily par exemple.  
**Lily Evans** : J'en avais un, mais… (_Gênée._) On me l'a volé il y peu.  
**Remus Lupin** : Les cousins Wordsworth aiment bien piquer des trucs.  
**Xenophilius Lovegood** : Comme ça on se souvient qu'on  
leur appartient complètement.

.

**Pr M** : Je vous remercie, Miss Black. Il s'agit effectivement d'un simple miroir de poche.

**NB** : Évidemment !

.

* * *

.

**Professeur Albus Dumbledore. Directeur de Poudlard.**

**.**

**Professeur Dumbledore** : On a retrouvé ceci près de Wordsworth. (_Il tend un miroir rectangulaire, ébréché_.)

**Professeur McGonagall** : C'est un Piégeur ?

**Pr D **: Je crois que c'en était un.

**Pr M** : Vous croyez ?

**Pr D **: Il ne fonctionne plus. Vous voyez cette brisure ?

**Pr M** : Oui.

**Pr D **: C'est un vieux Piégeur qui a servi à de nombreuses reprises et qui n'a plus suffisamment de pouvoir pour retenir quoi que ce soit de plus. Il a été utilisé jusqu'à ses dernières limites. Et même au-delà.

**Pr M** : Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Pr D **: Je l'ai soumis à l'examen du Professeur Slughorn. Il l'a expertisé et pense qu'un onguent réparateur lui a été appliqué. On a utilisé une potion pour faire fonctionner une dernière fois ce Piégeur.

**Pr M** : Une potion ? Quel type de potions ?

**Pr D **: Le professeur Slughorn a été impressionné.

.

**Horace Slughorn** : _Kintsukuroi_. C'est une potion d'origine  
japonaise que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps.  
Délicate, subtile et qui demande beaucoup de précision.  
Et surtout très éphémère. C'est une très belle rustine  
qui a été appliquée sur ce Piégeur. _Très bien_ appliquée même !

.

**Pr M** : Ce serait donc un élève post-BUSE qui serait responsable ?

**Pr D **: D'après le professeur Slughorn, pas nécessairement.

.

**Horace Slughorn** : Ce n'est pas une potion qui réclame  
une grande puissance magique. Mais du doigté.

.

**Pr M** : Est-ce une potion qui demande des ingrédients particuliers ?

**Pr D **: Rien qu'un petit maraudeur ne saurait trouver dans les réserves du professeur Slughorn.

.

* * *

.

**Lucius Malfoy. Serpentard, 7****ème**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : On a retrouvé ce miroir dans votre chambre. Savez-vous d'où il vient ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Il examine le miroir._) Non. C'est la première fois que je le vois.

.

**Evan Rosier** : Jamais vu ! Vous l'avez trouvé où ?

.

**Pr M** : On l'a retrouvé sur le lit de Wordsworth.

.

**Evan Rosier** : Si vous croyez que je fais attention  
à la collection de miroirs de Wordsworth !

.

**LM** : Et ça vous intéresse parce que… ?

**Pr M** : Parce que c'est probablement grâce à ça que le voleur a pu s'emparer du reflet de Wordsworth.

**LM** : (_Le repose précipitamment._) Whoa ! Éloignez ça de moi !

**Pr M** : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malfoy ! Vous ne craignez rien : le Piégeur n'est plus en état de fonctionner. Il n'a fonctionné qu'une fois !

**LM** : Oh ? Eh bien je l'ai échappé belle ! A une plume de paon près, c'est moi qui me retrouvais sans reflet ! Brrrr ! (_Tremble._)

**Pr M** : Pourquoi à une plume de paon près ?

**LM** : Parce que j'ai emprunté un miroir à Wordsworth y a deux jours pour le cours de DCFM et je l'ai cassé ! Il a râlé comme pas permis !

.

**Evan Rosier** : Surtout qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé la permission.

.

**Pr M** : Comment l'avez-vous cassé ?

**LM** : …

**Pr M** : Mr Malfoy ?

**LM** : J'ai joué à Ping-pong-sort avec.

**Pr M** : Ping-pong-sort ?

.

**Severus Rogue** : Un jeu idiot auquel s'amusent les grands.  
Ils se renvoient un sort avec des miroirs et celui qui perd a un gage.  
**Evan Rosier** : (_Avec gravité._) Et sept ans de malheur !

.

**Pr M** : Qui a cassé le miroir ?

**LM** : (_Rougit._) Je ne sais plus.

.

**Evan Rosier** : Narcissa Black. C'est une déesse à Ping-pong-sort !  
**Narcissa Black** : Je vous ai dit que j'étais bonne en tout sauf en Divination.

.

**LM** : Je lui avais dit de faire attention parce que le miroir appartenait à Wordsworth…

.

**Evan Rosier** : Je crois qu'elle a alors frappé plus fort !

.

**LM** : Et elle l'a cassé ! Ça l'a bien fait rire mais en attendant, c'est moi qui ai dû essuyer la colère d'Hermann.

.

**Evan Rosier** : Dès qu'elle peut enquiquiner Hermann… (_Il sourit._)

.

* * *

.

**Albus Dumbledore. Directeur de Poudlard.**

**.**

**Albus Dumbledore** : Fort heureusement pour notre voleur, étant donné l'état du Piégeur, on devrait pouvoir récupérer le reflet de Mr Wordsworth et le lui restituer. Ça évitera au moins un procès pour dépossession de bien très personnel.

.

* * *

.

**Fin de la troisième partie.**

.

* * *

.

**Rendons à César ce qui est à César **: L'idée de l'ombre arrachée qui permet de suivre "à la trace" quelqu'un sans se faire remarquer n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai lue, il y a fort longtemps (je devais avoir huit ans), dans un une aventure de Mickey. Et c'était d'autant plus "il y a fort longtemps" que je lisais les _Mickey_ que mon oncle avait lu quand il était lui-même enfant !


	4. June Congreve

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de Rowling et de la Warner.

**Spoiler / Time Line** : 1971. A peu près canon.

**Warning / Rating** : T.

**Personnage** : Les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Bertha Jorkins, Xenophilius Lovegood, Gilderoy Lockhart, Argus Rusard, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore. Et des O.C.

**Résumé **: Les cousins Wordswoth, quatre Serpentard membre d'une très prestigieuse famille, ont été attaqués. Qui est l'auteur du crime ? Extraits de l'interrogatoire mené par Minerva McGonagall sur l'ensemble des élèves de sa Maison. Et quelques autres.

**Remarque** : Il s'agit d'un texte hybride qui mélange des passages narratifs et des passages dialogués "façon théâtre".

.

* * *

.

_**Suspects**_

**Quatrième partie : June Congreve et la Vérité déliée  
**

.

**x**

.

« Je me demande… » commença le Professeur Dumbledore. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil de cuir rouge patiné. Ses doigts tissèrent un pont sur lequel il appuya son menton. Minerva lissa le tissu de sa robe, vérifia qu'elle avait bien remonté sa montre et repositionna sa broche.

— Je me demande, reprit le Directeur, ce qui a motivé ce jeune sorcier (ou cette jeune sorcière) à agir.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Avons-nous affaire à un juge ou à un bourreau ?

Minerva observait le Directeur, incertaine de bien comprendre la distinction qu'il essayait de faire. Le Professeur Dumbledore croisa son regard et reprit :

— A-t-il agi parce qu'il ne supportait plus l'injustice dont il était témoin, et peut-être victime ? Est-il intervenu pour ramener l'équilibre dans l'école ? Ou bien a-t-il cherché à se venger et faire aussi mal qu'il avait eu mal ?

— Vous voyez une différence ?

— Oui. Une très grande différence, assura le Directeur sans élaborer davantage. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur une idée qui semblait le préoccuper.

— Minerva, reprit-il après un instant de silence inconfortable. Il faut que vous trouviez l'identité de cette personne !

— Pourquoi ?

La question jaillit des lèvres de Minerva sans que cette dernière n'ait le temps de la censurer et surprit le Directeur de Poudlard. Minerva savait qu'elle aurait dû répondre quelque chose comme : « Mais n'est-ce pas ce que les Directeurs de Maisons et moi-même nous nous astreignons à faire depuis trois jours ? » Elle aurait dû. Mais la vérité était que Minerva n'était plus tout à fait certaine de vouloir mettre un nom sur ce justicier amateur. Ou vengeur. Que lui importait ! Plus l'enquête avançait et plus les cousins Wordsworth lui faisaient horreur. Elle avait été au début gênée, même choquée, de voir que le sort des cousins Wordsworth suscitait si peu de sympathie chez les élèves. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient être des élèves difficiles, mais elle était loin d'imaginer le règne de terreur qu'ils avaient mené en dehors des classes, à l'intérieur de son école. Elle n'éprouvait maintenant plus que colère et aversion pour ces quatre adolescents.

— Parce que j'aimerais garder cette jeune personne à l'œil, répondit sombrement le Professeur Dumbledore. Il y a longtemps de cela, j'ai eu un élève brillant. Un élève comme on en a une fois dans sa carrière. Intelligent, puissant et méticuleux. Un diamant à l'état brut, comme on aime à dire.

— J'ai eu une élève…

— Non, Minerva, l'interrompit le Directeur. Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas eu d'élève comme celui auquel je pense. Et je ne sais pas si je vous souhaite d'en avoir un jour un. Car, voyez-vous, le diamant avait une tache sombre en son sein. Elle ne se voyait pas au premier coup d'œil : il savait très bien la dissimuler. Je l'avoue, je me suis laissé abuser. J'ai cru… Non, j'ai _espéré_, corrigea-t-il, (ce qui est pire !) que l'enseignement que nous dispensions ici, à Poudlard, et les valeurs que nous transmettions seraient suffisants pour effacer cette tache. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que nous avons échoué. J'avais vaguement vu, mais je n'ai pas suffisamment agi.

— Et vous pensez que notre justicier ou vengeur a aussi cette impureté dans son diamant ?

Le Directeur soupira.

— J'aimerais m'assurer qu'il n'en a pas et l'aider à pousser droit.

.

* * *

.

_Extraits des interrogatoires menés et édités par Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, entre le 17 et le 20 mar. 71_

_L'entretien a été pris en dictée par une Plume à Papote® assermentée, modèle Unaveritas, N° de série : 036-782AE. _

_L'entreprise Penna Pluma garantit l'exactitude des propos retranscrits. Ils ne peuvent être en aucun cas corrigés, altérés ou détournés. _

_Les mentions en italique et entre parenthèses sont données à titre indicatif. Elles retranscrivent aussi bien les gestes que les éléments de psychologie que l'interrogateur pense percevoir. Du fait de leur subjectivité, elles ne pourront en aucun cas servir de preuves lors d'un recours en justice. Seule la parole fait foi. _

_Absit reverentia vero, quia vincit omnia veritas._

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Vous partagez votre chambre avec June Congreve depuis maintenant six ans…

**Narcissa Black** : (_Amère._) On ne partage pas que la chambre…

**Pr M** : Pardon ?

**NB** : Non, rien.

**Pr M** : Vous partagez donc votre chambre avec June Congreve depuis six ans maintenant, disais-je, et je suppose que vous vous côtoyez en dehors de la période scolaire.

**NB** : Pas de notre propre fait.

**Pr M** : Dois-je comprendre que vous n'êtes pas amies ?

.

**Evan Rosier** : (_Il éclate de rire._)  
**Lucius Malfoy** : (_Il glousse._)  
**Sirius Black** : (_Il arbore un petit sourire en coin_.)

.

**NB** : Non, pas vraiment.

.

* * *

.

**Sirius Black. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Pourquoi ce sourire, Mr Black ?

**SB** : Personne n'est ami avec les cousins Wordsworth.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**SB** : Outre le fait qu'ils sont parfaitement détestables ?

**Pr M** : Outre.

**SB** : Ils ne voient pas la nécessité, ni même l'utilité, d'avoir des amis.

.

* * *

.

**Professeur Horace Slughorn. Maître des Potions et directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. **

**.**

**Professeur Slughorn** : Comme vous le savez, Minerva, la famille Wordsworth fait partie de nos très vieilles familles. Elle peut s'enorgueillir de compter dans ses ancêtres quelques très grands sorciers (parmi les plus grands). Et, elle est, encore de nos jours, particulièrement influente.

.

**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Elle a son cachet ! (_Il regarde ses ongles, condescendant_.)  
**Evan Rosier** : C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le fond du chaudron !  
**Narcissa Black** : (_Pas convaincue, pas impressionnée_.)  
**James Potter** : Si vous le dites. (_Ignorant et peu intéressé par le sujet_.)  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Elle est classée septième du hit des familles  
top prestige du n°285 d'août de _Jolie Sorcière_.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : C'est surtout une des Sept.

.

**Professeur McGonagall** : (_Avec impatience_.) Je sais tout cela, Horace.

**Pr S** : Vous comprenez donc combien il est important que vous découvriez qui est derrière cette attaque…

**Pr M** : (_Interrompant._) Que _nous_ découvrions ! Vous avez l'air de penser que cette attaque, menée contre quatre Serpentard, est forcément le fait de Gryffondor. Je souhaite vous rappeler que, même au sein de leur propre Maison, vos quatre cousins ne sont guère appréciés.

**Pr S** : Certes. Vous avez raison, Minerva. Je suis juste inquiet. Les Wordsworth ont été frappés dans ce qu'ils ont de plus précieux : leur honneur et leur orgueil. Kyle Wordsworth ne lâchera pas l'école tant qu'il n'aura pas un nom et une famille à maudire pour venger la sienne.

**Pr M** : (_Ironique._)Me voilà parfaitement décidée à trouver le responsable de cette attaque.

**Pr S** : Minerva, ne plaisantez pas !

**Pr M** : Horace, ne soyez pas si veule !

**Pr S** : Vous ne connaissez pas les Wordsworth comme je les connais ! Jamais ils ne toléreront que l'un de leurs secrets les plus infamants ait été ébruité. Ils ne le toléreront tout simplement pas. Faut-il vraiment que toute une école paye le prix de la vendetta d'un seul gamin ?

.

**Sirius Black** : Toutes les familles ont des secrets.  
**Lucius Malfoy** Surtout les vieilles familles.  
**Narcissa Black** : _Notamment_ les vieilles familles !

.

* * *

.

**Peter Pettigrow. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Je suppose que vous avez eu connaissance de l'histoire de Miss Congreve, Mr Pettigrow.

**Peter Pettigrow **: Tout le monde en a eu connaissance, professeur ! Elle l'a racontée à toute l'école !

**Pr M** : Mais vous étiez plutôt bien placé pour entendre : la table de Gryffondor est juste à côté de celle de Serpentard.

.

**Lucius Malfoy** : Malheureusement ! Le rouge me donne des brûlures d'estomac.  
**Sirius Black** : Serait-il d'ailleurs possible de déposer  
une réclamation et demander un réaménagement des tables ?

.

**PP** : …

**Pr M** : Tout le monde l'a entendue, seulement, _vous_, vous aviez déjà connaissance de ce dont il a été question, n'est-ce pas ?

**PP** : (_Il bafouille, incertain._) Euh… Non… Je ne savais rien.

**Pr M **: Pouvez-vous me rappeler la profession de votre mère, Mr Pettigrow ?

**PP** : Elle est nourrice.

**Pr M** : C'est-à-dire qu'elle garde et s'occupe d'enfants sorciers avant qu'ils ne soient envoyés à Poudlard.

**PP** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Elle s'occupe de combien d'enfants ?

**PP** : Au début, y en n'avait pas beaucoup. Et puis il y a eu plus d'enfants alors elle a embauché d'autres sorciers pour l'aider. Maintenant, elle garde à peu près vingt enfants.

**Pr M** : Et il y a quelques années, elle s'est occupée de June Congreve. N'est-ce pas ?

**PP** : Pas longtemps. Juste quelques semaines.

**Pr M** : Probablement quand le drame s'est produit.

**PP** : (_Il bafouille de nouveau._) Peut-être… Je n'en sais rien… Et c'était il y a longtemps. J'étais petit.

**Pr M** : Vous aviez six ans !

**PP** : Peut-être. Je ne me souviens pas.

**Pr M** : …

**PP** : …

**Pr M** : Compte tenu de la profession de votre mère, vous devez connaître beaucoup des enfants sorciers.

**PP** : Pas tous.

**Pr M** : Connaissiez-vous un de vos camarades de chambre avant d'intégrer Poudlard ?

**PP** : Non.

.

**Sirius Black** : Les Black ont leur propre nourrice.  
**Remus Lupin** : J'étais scolarisé dans le monde moldu.  
**James Potter** : Je n'ai pas eu de nourrice.

.

**Pr M** : Est-ce que vous avez l'impression que vous formez un groupe ?

**PP** : Avec mes camarades de chambre ?

**Pr M** : Oui.

.

**Remus Lupin** : On en est assez loin  
**Sirius Black** : (_Il rigole_.)  
**James Potter** : Non.

.

**PP** : (_Hésitant._) Euh… Oui.

**Pr M** : Quel genre de groupe ?

**PP** : On est les garçons de première année de Gryffondor.

.

* * *

.

**James Potter. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Vous devez être déçu ?

**James Potter **: A propos de quoi ?

**Pr M** : Vous passez une enfance solitaire dans un village sans compagnons de jeux…

**JP** : (_Interrompant_.) J'avais des compagnons de jeux !

**Pr M** : Des Moldus !

**JP** : (_Sur la défensive_.) Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ne peuvent pas être mes amis !

**Pr M** : Leur avez-vous dit ce que vous étiez ?

**JP** : Non.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**JP** : Parce que c'est interdit !

**Pr M** : Vous respectez toujours les interdits ?

.

**Sirius Black** : Non.  
**Remus Lupin** : Oui.  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Oui, je crois.  
**Sirius Black** : Je suis un Black, les règles ne s'appliquent pas à moi.  
**Remus Lupin** : C'est une question de sécurité. Si je ne respecte  
pas les règles, je peux mettre quelqu'un en danger.  
**Sirius Black** : Et en plus, je suis un mauvais Black.  
Double raison de ne pas respecter les interdits ou les règles.

.

**JP** : Mes parents m'ont appris que les interdits, les règles, les lois étaient faits pour nous protéger et protéger les autres. C'est pour cela qu'il est important de les respecter : pour que tout le monde puisse vivre en toute sécurité la vie qu'il entend mener.

.

* * *

.

**Peter Pettigrow. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Est-ce qu'il vous semble qu'il y a un _leader_ dans ce groupe ?

**Peter Pettigrow :** Vous voulez dire s'il y a un chef ?

**Pr M** : Oui.

**PP** : Pas vraiment. C'est pas encore décidé.

**Pr M** : Comment ça ?

**PP** : Black et Potter se disputent souvent.

.

**James Potter** : On ne se dispute pas.  
**Sirius Black** : Il veut toujours tout diriger.  
**Remus Lupin** : Ils ont tous les deux une forte  
personnalité et aucun ne veut jamais lâcher le morceau.

.

**Pr M** : A votre avis qui a l'étoffe d'un chef ?

.

**Remus Lupin** : Potter.  
**Sirius Black** : Potter aimerait bien.  
**James Potter** : …

.

**PP** : James.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

.

**Remus Lupin** : Il n'a pas peur.  
**Sirius Black** : Il aime commander.

.

**PP** : Parce qu'il se soucie des autres.

**Pr M** : Quels autres ?

**PP** : (_Il hausse les épaules._) Les autres !

.

* * *

.

**James Potter. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Vous étiez donc ami avec des Moldus.

**James Potter** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Et que faisiez-vous ?

**JP** : On jouait.

**Pr M** : A quoi ?

**JP** : A des jeux moldus.

**Pr M** : Quels types de jeux ?

**JP** : Vous ne connaissez pas.

**Pr M** : Vous pouvez quand même m'expliquer.

**JP** : On jouait à « on dirait que… »

**Pr M** : On dirait que… ?

**JP** : On prétend être quelqu'un, quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'on est. Les enfants moldus ont une imagination incroyable ! Ils ne peuvent rien faire, ils ne savent rien, n'ont pas de force, aucun pouvoir, mais quand ils jouent… Ils vont sur d'autres planètes, déplacent des montagnes. Ils sont des princes changés en ours et des magiciennes millénaires. Ils s'échappent de forts encerclés de feu et d'acide. La petite rivière devient un torrent, le rocher est une montagne et trois branches dans un arbre sont une armée d'archers.

**Pr M** : Vous les admirez ?

**JP** : …

**Pr M** : Mr Potter ?

**JP** : J'aimerais dire oui, Professeur. Mais la vérité, c'est que la plupart du temps, j'ai pitié d'eux. Le temps d'un jeu, ils sont des sorciers, des enchanteurs, des magiciens, ils combattent des dragons, chevauchent des licornes, se déplacent à dos de géants, conversent avec des fantômes, affrontent des momies millénaires… Mais c'est pour de faux, ce sera toujours pour de faux !

**Pr M** : Alors que pour vous, cela relève du domaine du réel, du possible.

**JP** : Il y a des jours où je les enviais. Je suis très mauvais pour imaginer ce qui n'est pas réel. J'avais du mal à entrer dans mon rôle et ils me disputaient souvent parce que je brisais l'illusion. J'enviais terriblement leur imagination. Et puis il y avait d'autres jours, où j'avais juste pitié d'eux. Ils grandiraient, je me disais, deviendraient des hommes et des femmes très sérieux. Et ils finiraient par oublier qu'ils avaient surmonté tant d'épreuves, remporté tant de victoires. Ils disputeraient probablement leurs enfants pour s'adonner à des jeux pas sérieux, au lieu d'étudier et de préparer leur vie très sérieuse.

**Pr M** : Vous sentiez-vous supérieur à eux ?

**JP** : …

**Pr M** : …

**JP** : Oui, parfois.

.

* * *

.

**Remus Lupin. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Êtes-vous à l'aise dans le mensonge, Mr Lupin ?

**Remus Lupin **: …

**Pr M** : Mr Lupin ?

**RL** : Je ne sais pas trop comment vous répondre.

**Pr M** : Répondez-moi simplement.

**RL** : Simplement ?

**Pr M** : Oui.

**RL** : Je n'aime pas mentir et, oui, ça me met mal à l'aise. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a bien expliqué qu'il était impératif que je garde mon état secret si je voulais mener une scolarité normale.

**Pr M** : Est-ce le fait d'avoir un secret vous empêche de vous lier d'amitié avec vos camarades ?

**RL** : …

**Pr M** : Mr Lupin ?

**RL** : Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. Je crois qu'on n'est pas censé mentir à ses amis.

**Pr M** : Il n'y a pas de règles, Mr Lupin.

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Les révélations de Miss Congreve vous ont-elles surprise, Miss Black ?

**Narcissa Black** : Pas vraiment. Des rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet depuis longtemps.

**Pr M** : Vraiment ?

**NB** : On a beau s'appeler Congreve, être un conseiller et avoir épousé une fille Wordsworth, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas totalement étouffer. Les rumeurs trouvent toujours un interstice pour se faufiler. (_Elle sourit._)

**Pr M** : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire, Miss Black ?

**NB** : L'ironie de toute cette affaire !

**Pr M** : Expliquez-vous.

**NB** : Le passe-temps préféré de Congreve est la médisance…

.

**Ailis Hammett** : Elle excelle dans l'art de dénicher les secrets.  
**Remus Lupin** : Toujours à fouiner, questionner, espionner… !

.

**NB** : Plus ses propos blessent et plus elle est contente.

.

**Sirius Black** : Une véritable langue de vipère !

**.**

**NB** : Une fois que cette sangsue a mis la main sur un secret, elle le dépoussière, puis le déforme, le remodèle. Jamais complètement. Il faut que cela reste possible et donc crédible. Et puis elle le laisse s'échapper. Et de bouche en bouche, de murmures en chuchotements, le secret, devenu mystification, se change en monstre protéiforme incontrôlable. Impossible de le coincer dans un coin et de le faire rentrer dans son trou. Impossible de le faire disparaître. Votre secret ne nous appartient plus, il est à tout le monde et tout le monde l'adore.

.

**Lucius Malfoy** : June a répandu une rumeur pas  
très jolie sur Narcissa.  
**Evan Rosier** : Pas jolie du tout !  
**Sirius Black** : (_Il arbore un petit_ _sourire_ _en_ _coin_.)

.

**Pr M** : De toute évidence, vous ne sympathisez pas au sort qu'a subi June Congreve ?

**NB** : De toute évidence.

**Pr M** : Comme vous ne sympathisez pas au sort de Hermann Wordsworth.

**NB** : _Comme_.

.

* * *

.

**Severus Rogue. Serpentard, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Vous étiez assis à côté de June Congreve pendant le petit déjeuner. Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose de particulier à son sujet ?

**Severus Rogue :** Pas grand chose. Elle semblait un peu bizarre.

**Pr M** : Bizarre comment ?

**SR** : Pas dans son assiette, on aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé un Cognard. Elle ne m'a adressé aucun commentaire déplaisant !

.

**Evan Rosier** : Totalement inhabituel !  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Limite dérangeant en fait.

.

**Pr M** : Avait-elle pour habitude de vous invectiver ?

**SR** : Pas plus qu'un autre.

.

**Narcissa Black** : C'est son mode de communication naturel.

.

**Pr M** : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

**SR** : Quelqu'un lui a demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

**Pr M** : Qui ?

**SR** : Je ne me souviens pas.

**Pr M** : Et ?

**SR** : Et elle a commencé à… _parler_…

.

* * *

.

**Bertha Jorkins. Poufsouffle, 3****ème**** année.**

**.**

**Bertha Jorkins** : C'était incroyable ! Elle ne s'arrêtait pas de parler. On lui posait une question et elle répondait aussitôt. Elle donnait tous les détails.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Qui lui posait des questions ?

**BJ** : (_Excitée._) Je sais pas… Tout le monde. Vous saviez qu'elle avait eu un grand frère ?

.

**Narcissa Black** : Ils n'en parlent jamais.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Et maintenant, on sait pourquoi !

.

* * *

.

**Severus Rogue. Serpentard, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Severus Rogue** : Et vous pouvez me croire, personne ne s'est privé de lui poser des questions. Tout le monde voulait connaître les glorieux détails de la triste vérité sur June Congreve et la famille Wordsworth.

**Professeur McGonagall** : A votre avis, Mr Rogue, qu'est-ce qui a poussé June Congreve à en dire autant sur sa vie privée et celle de sa famille ?

.

**Lily Evans** : Je ne sais pas.  
**Sirius Black** : L'alcool ?  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Elle en avait peut-être assez de se taire.  
**Remus Lupin** : Une potion ?  
**Narcissa Black** : (_Ton méprisant._) La bêtise.  
**James Potter** : Une potion pour dire la vérité.

.

**SR** : À mon avis ?

**Pr M** : Oui.

**SR** : Je ne sais pas.

**Pr M** : Faites un effort. Je suis sûre que vous connaissez la réponse.

**SR** : Pourquoi je la connaîtrais ?

**Pr M** : Parce que vous êtes un petit sorcier très brillant.

**SR** : …

**Pr M** : …

**SR** : Du Veritaserum.

**Pr M** : Que savez-vous sur cette potion ?

**SR** : Pas grand chose.

**Pr M** : Mais encore ?

**SR** : C'est une potion utilisée pendant les interrogatoires. Il est impossible de lui résister. Ce genre de choses.

**Pr M** : Sauriez-vous en préparer ?

.

**Narcissa Black** : Peut-être. Après quelques essais.  
**Lily Evans** : C'est au moins du niveau d'un septième année !  
**Remus Lupin** : Les potions, ce n'est pas trop mon fort.  
**Sirius Black** : Non.  
**James Potter** : Non.

.

**SR** : Je ne sais pas. Ça dépend.

**Pr M** : Ça dépend de quoi ?

**SR** : De sa complexité. Je ne connais pas cette potion, je ne sais pas si elle est à ma portée.

**Pr M** : De quoi auriez-vous besoin pour le savoir ?

**SR** : Des instructions de préparation, tout d'abord.

**Pr M** : Sauriez-vous les trouver ?

**SR** : Sûrement. Ce n'est pas une potion cachée.

**Pr M** : Où ?

**SR** : À la bibliothèque bien sûr.

**Pr M** : _Bien sûr_… De quoi d'autres auriez-vous besoin ?

**SR** : Des ingrédients.

.

* * *

.

**Professeur Horace Slughorn. Maître des Potions et directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. **

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Quand vous êtes-vous aperçu que vos stocks avaient été pillés, Professeur Slughorn ?

**Pr S** : On est obligé d'être aussi formels ?

**Pr M** : C'est plus pratique pour prendre des notes.

**Pr S** : Le matin, quand j'ai voulu préparer mes cours.

**Pr M** : Quel matin ?

**Pr S** : Le matin du 14.

**Pr M** : Mars ?

**Pr S** : Mars.

**Pr M** : Avez-vous pu déterminer quelle potion votre pilleur avait derrière la tête ?

**Pr S** : À première vue, du Veritaserum.

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Où étiez-vous quand Miss Congreve a été prise de sa logorrhée de vérité ?

**Narcissa Black** : J'étais dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre mon petit déjeuner. Comme tout le monde.

**Pr M** : Quelqu'un peut le confirmer ?

**NB** : Oui.

.

**Evan Rosier** : Elle était bien dans la Grande Salle.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Très précisément, elle était assise entre Evan et moi.

.

**Pr M** : Où étiez-vous assise par rapport à Miss Congreve ?

**NB** : Sur le banc opposé, deux ou trois places sur le côté.

**Pr M** : Vous pouviez donc la voir ?

**NB** : Oui.

**Pr M** : Était-elle à portée de sort ?

**NB** : Pourquoi cette question ?

**Pr M** : C'est moi qui pose les questions, Miss Black ! Pas le contraire.

**NB** : (_De mauvaise grâce._) Oui, elle était à portée de sort.

**Pr M** : Vous avez admis plus tôt être assez versée dans l'art de lancer des maléfices. Confirmez-vous ?

**NB** : J'ai dit que j'étais douée en beaucoup de choses, excepté en Divination.

**Pr M** : Connaissez-vous le sortilège de « Vérité déliée » ?

**NB** : Le sortilège de quoi ?

**Pr M** : C'est le sortilège qui a été lancé sur Miss Congreve.

**NB** : (_Décontenancée._) Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une potion de Veritaserum.

.

* * *

.

**Professeur Horace Slughorn. Maître des Potions et directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. **

**.**

**Professeur Slughorn** : Les ingrédients subtilisés laissent naturellement penser que le voleur a voulu concocter une potion de Veritaserum. Et de là à conclure que c'est ce qui a déclenché la logorrhée de June Congreve, il n'y a qu'un pas. Un pas qu'il est très facile de faire ! Mais j'ai examiné la gamine et je suis à peu près certain qu'il n'y a pas une goutte de Veritaserum derrière les révélations de Congreve.

**Professeur McGonagall** : À peu près certain ?

**Pr S** : Quatre-vingt-quinze pour cent certain.

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Du tout. June Congreve a été ensorcelée.

**Narcissa Black** : Ensorcelée ? Par un sortilège de Vérité Déliée, c'est bien ça ?

**Pr M** : Tout à fait.

**NB** : Et vous pensez que c'est moi ?

**Pr M** : Je constate juste que vous aviez un mobile, l'occasion et la capacité de le faire.

**NB** : La capacité ? Mais je ne connais même pas ce sortilège !

**Pr M** : On s'en servait autrefois, avant le Veritaserum, pour extirper les aveux des prévenus. Si je ne m'abuse, votre père travaille bien au département de Justice.

**NB** : Vous ne vous abusez pas.

.

**Sirius Black** : (_Air cynique_.) Oncle Cygnus adore  
raconter des anecdotes sur son métier. Hilarant !  
**Lucius Malfoy** : A un dîner, je l'ai même vu faire  
des… reconstitutions. Mieux vaut ne pas être à portée  
de sa baguette à ce moment-là !  
**Sirius Black** : (_Sombrement._) Oui, mieux ne vaut pas.

.

**Pr M** : …

**NB** : D'abord, je suis responsable pour Hermann et maintenant pour June ?

**Pr M** : …

**NB** : J'espère que vous avez également prévu de m'accuser pour ce qui est arrivé à Ben et Mark, sinon je risquerais de me sentir un tout petit peu vexée. Il reste bien évidemment la question de comment j'ai pu mener toutes ces attaques de front, en même temps. Parce que malgré mes nombreux talents, je n'ai pas encore le don d'ubiquité. Comment ai-je bien pu faire ? Si j'ai bien pu trouver le temps de voler le carnet de Mansfield et le reflet de Wordsworth quelque part dans la soirée, voire dans la nuit pendant que tout le monde dormait, il m'était physiquement impossible d'enfermer Andrews dans le bureau de Rusard : j'étais en retenue. Avec vous, d'ailleurs, professeur McGonagall.

**Pr M** : …

**NB** : Mais il est possible que j'aie délégué. J'aurais pu demander à Evan Rosier et Lucius Malfoy de se charger d'Andrews, par exemple. Ils ne me refusent rien.

.

**Evan Rosier** : Elle a dit quoi ? (_Air à la fois outré et terrifié_.)  
**Lucius Malfoy** : C'est totalement faux !  
Surtout la partie où je ne lui refuse rien !

.

**NB** : Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé aux cousins Wordsworth. Certes le crime me profite, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis coupable !

.

**Evan Rosier** : Je suis innocent comme un Poufsouffle.  
**Lucius Malfoy** : Promis, juré, craché !

.

**NB** : Je suppose que la famille Wordsworth fait pression pour découvrir qui a fait bobo à ses quatre héritiers chéris. Mais ce n'est pas en titillant les Black que vous retrouverez votre pitoyable quiétude. Au contraire. Pour votre mémoire, les Black sont également une des Sept Grandes Familles.

.

**Sirius Black** : On a même une devise ! (_Grand sourire éclatant_.)

**.**

**Pr M** : (_Avec calme._) Miss Black, il n'est nullement nécessaire d'exhiber les armoiries de votre famille. Je les connais fort bien. Encore une fois, je ne vous accuse de rien : je constate.

**NB** : Eh bien, cessez de constater et écoutez-moi plutôt : non-coupable ! Évidemment, le plus simple serait de me faire boire du Veritaserum.

**Pr M** : Cela est parfaitement impossible.

**NB** : Pourquoi ?

.

* * *

.

**Professeur Horace Slughorn. Maître des Potions et directeur de la Maison de Serpentard. **

**.**

**Professeur Slughorn** : Avez-vous entendu parler des épidémies de Sang-Doux ?

**Professeur McGonagall** : Une maladie qui ravage les plants de Craquette ?

**Pr S** : Ingrédient essentiel dans la confection du Veritaserum. Et avec mes réserves mises à sac, il n'est pas question d'avoir de Veritaserum avant un bout de temps.

.

* * *

.

**Narcissa Black. ****Serpentard, 6****ème**** année, préfète.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : La solution palliative serait de vous lancer un sort de « Vérité déliée », Miss Black. L'ironie ne vous échappera pas.

**Narcissa Black** : Vous pourriez. Mais vous ne le ferez pas.

**Pr M** : Et pourquoi cela, je vous prie ?

**NB** : Parce que je pourrais bien être la coupable. Or vous vous sentez responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Michael Sand. Vous trouvez que les cousins Wordsworth ont parfaitement mérité leur sort et vous n'avez pas envie d'attraper le responsable.

**Pr M** : …

**NB** : Et puis je suis la fille d'un prestigieux Homme de Loi : je connais mes droits. Ainsi que mes privilèges.

.

* * *

.

**Fin de la quatrième partie.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers de _Harry Potter_ est la propriété de Rowling et de la Warner.

**Spoiler / Time Line** : 1971. A peu près canon.

**Warning / Rating** : T.

**Personnage** : Les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans, Severus Rogue, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, Bertha Jorkins, Xenophilius Lovegood, Gilderoy Lockhart, Argus Rusard, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Albus Dumbledore. Et des O.C.

**Résumé **: Les cousins Wordswoth, quatre Serpentard membre d'une très prestigieuse famille, ont été attaqués. Qui est l'auteur du crime ? Extraits de l'interrogatoire mené par Minerva McGonagall sur l'ensemble des élèves de sa Maison. Et quelques autres.

**Remarque** : Il s'agit d'un texte hybride qui mélange des passages narratifs et des passages dialogués "façon théâtre".

.

* * *

.

**_Suspects_  
**

**Epilogue : Qui se ressemblent...**

.

**x**

.

* * *

.

_Extraits des interrogatoires menés et édités par Minerva McGonagall, professeur de Métamorphoses, entre le 17 et le 20 mar. 71_

_L'entretien a été pris en dictée par une Plume à Papote® assermentée, modèle Unaveritas, N° de série : 036-782AE. _

_L'entreprise Penna Pluma garantit l'exactitude des propos retranscrits. Ils ne peuvent être en aucun cas corrigés, altérés ou détournés. _

_Les mentions en italique et entre parenthèses sont données à titre indicatif. Elles retranscrivent aussi bien les gestes que les éléments de psychologie que l'interrogateur pense percevoir. Du fait de leur subjectivité, elles ne pourront en aucun cas servir de preuves lors d'un recours en justice. Seule la parole fait foi. _

_Absit reverentia vero, quia vincit omnia veritas._

.

* * *

.

**Remus Lupin. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Remus Lupin** : Il n'y a peut-être pas de règles, mais il me semble qu'en amitié, on doit tout se dire. L'amitié c'est quand il n'y a pas de secret. Quand on peut tout dire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Professeur ? Sur quoi devrait reposer l'amitié ?

.

**Lily Evans** : Des goûts communs.  
**Severus Snape** : Des intérêts communs.  
**Elaine Dragoon** : Un intérêt commun.  
**Apollonia Snowdown** : Des styles vestimentaires compatibles.  
**Georgiana Sperrin** : Des projets communs.  
**Isaure Paladin** : …  
**Peter Pettigrow** : Les mêmes amusements.  
**James Potter** : Je ne sais pas… L'échange ? … La différence ?  
**Sirius Black** : J'en ai pas la moindre idée : j'ai jamais eu d'ami.

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall **: L'amitié n'est fondée sur rien d'autre que le plaisir d'être ensemble. L'ami c'est celui dont les silences sont confortables et les discussions exaltantes.

.

* * *

.

**Isaure Paladin. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Professeur McGonagall** : Avez-vous l'intention de répondre à une de mes questions, Miss Paladin ?

**Isaure Paladin** : C'est mon droit de ne rien dire.

**Pr M** : Effectivement. Ne souhaitez-vous pas qu'on découvre qui est l'auteur des mauvais tours qu'ont subis les cousins Wordsworth ?

**IP** : Non.

**Pr M** : Pourquoi ?

**IP** : A cause de Michael.

**Pr M** : Vous étiez une amie de Michael ?

**IP** : Non.

**Pr M** : …

**IP** : J'ai manqué de courage. Je suis à Gryffondor, je suis censée être courageuse, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de montrer que… (_Elle hésite_.) J'appréciais Michael. Quand on se moquait de lui, je n'ai rien dit. Quand il venait me parler, je ne lui répondais pas. Quand on me posait des questions à son sujet, je gardais le silence. Ironiquement, c'est en continuant à me taire que je pourrais le mieux lui rendre justice.

**Pr M** : Lui rendre justice ? Vous pensez que celui qui a agi l'a fait pour Michael.

**IP** : Je ne sais pas, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de l'interpréter.

**Pr M** : Et vous savez qui c'est ?

**IP** : Je ne sais rien. Mais je préfère ne rien dire et ainsi être sûre de ne lui causer aucun tort.

**Pr M** : Vous vous sentez responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Michael ?

**IP** : J'aurais pu l'empêcher. Si je lui avais parlé, si je n'avais pas eu peur de montrer ce que je… (_Elle se tait, puis reprend_.) Ils ne l'auraient pas touché.

**Pr M** : Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

**IP** : Je suis l'arrière-petite-fille de la dernière descendante connue d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ma mère est une Couseuse d'Illusions. Mon père est un Maître des Dragons. (_Avec certitude_.) Ils ne l'auraient pas touché.

.

* * *

.

**Peter Pettigrow. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Peter Pettigrow **: Vous savez… Les garçons comme moi, ils ont pas vraiment d'amis.

**Professeur McGonagall** : Les garçons comme vous ?

**PP **: Vous savez… Mais j'ai l'habitude. Je fais l'arbitre, je compte, je mets le bandeau, je suis celui qui va au milieu… Mais je participe. L'important, c'est de participer…

**Pr M** : …

**PP **: J'aimerais bien participer un jour. Vraiment participer. Pas juste compléter.

.

* * *

.

— Si vous continuez de fixer ainsi ce parchemin, vous allez faire un trou dedans.

Minerva releva la tête et découvrit le visage réjoui de Filius. Elle soupira et laissa le devoir s'enrouler sur lui-même. Elle poussa le parchemin sur le bord de la table. Trois tombèrent. Elle soupira plus profondément.

— Pourquoi nous entêtons-nous avec les rouleaux de parchemin ? Ce n'est pas pratique, ça tombe tout le temps et ça coûte cher !

— Oui, mais ça fixe mieux la magie et résiste mieux au temps que le papier.

— Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'un devoir sur la métamorphose accélérée de la chenille en papillon contient une grande magie et mérite de passer à la postérité ?

— Certes, concéda Filius.

D'un sort, il replaça les rouleaux sur la table, Minerva le remercia.

— Vous avez un air bien sombre, ma chère. Quelque chose que je peux faire ?

— Je vous remercie, mais cela n'est pas de votre ressort.

Filius, étant un homme discret, ne poussa pas plus en avant la discussion. Minerva ne savait pas si elle lui en était reconnaissante ou si au contraire cela l'agaçait. Elle était inquiète pour ses première-année, il était directeur d'une Maison, peut-être qu'il aurait pu lui être de bon conseil.

— Ce sont mes première-année, poursuivit-elle donc.

— Et qu'ont vos premières-année ?

— Ils ne s'entendent pas. C'est surtout les garçons en fait, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Les filles, ça va.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Minerva n'avait pas envie d'avouer qu'elle était une directrice de Maison incapable d'aider ses jeunes élèves à créer un lien entre eux. Fallait-il qu'elle organise une sorte de veillée ? Une excursion ?

Sans n'avoir jamais atteint la complicité et la solidarité qui existaient dans la Maison d'Helga Poufsouffle, la Maison de Godric Gryffondor était tout de même connue comme une Maison accueillante et joyeuse. Comment se faisait-il alors que l'emplâtre ne prenait pas ?

Minerva avait bien remarqué que ses première-année ne formaient pas une joyeuse bande d'amis soudés. Elle n'était pas aveugle à ce point ! Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que cette année se désagrégeait à ce point ! Chez les filles, un groupe se dessinait, même si c'était au dépend d'une élève. Chez les garçons, en revanche… Ils étaient quatre petits sorciers solitaires qui ne parvenaient pas à trouver un point d'accroche entre eux, quelque chose sur lequel ils pourraient s'appuyer pour amorcer une entente. Il était donc assez peu étonnant que Minerva ait si peu été obligée d'intervenir dans leur chambre pour ramener le calme comme elle était souvent amenée à faire pour les autres années !

Sirius Black était un garçon dans la provocation. Frustré de ne pouvoir être l'enfant que ses parents (sa mère) voulaient qu'il soit, il ne cessait de rappeler qu'il était un Black pour aussitôt nier tout ce qui faisait l'identité de sa famille.

Remus Lupin était écrasé par son secret, terrifié qu'on le découvre et peut-être encore plus qu'il ne se révèle être le danger qu'on lui avait assuré qu'il était pour lui et pour les autres. Il faisait tout pour être l'élève parfait, le garçon qu'on ne remarque pas. Ne pas attirer l'attention, ne pas se faire voir, ne laisser aucune espèce de souvenir.

Peter Pettigrow était empêtré dans des tas de complexes et se débattait contre ses fantômes : une absence à la place d'un père, des tas d'enfants auxquels sa mère s'était consacrée et des histoires glorieuses que son arrière-grand-oncle, grand Auror en son temps, devait lui avoir raconté à ne plus savoir qu'en faire.

James Potter… James Potter était une autre histoire. Minerva avait plus de mal à le cerner. A savoir si elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui. Il avait grandi seul. Ses parents ne l'avaient vraisemblablement pas considéré comme un enfant mais comme « un sorcier en devenir ». Elle le suspectait d'avoir lu tout de suite des livres sérieux et eu un droit de regard sur sa propre punition quand il manquait à un point du règlement affiché en rouge dans la cuisine. Potter ignorait qui étaient les Black, n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch, fronçait les sourcils quand le professeur d'Astronomie faisait une référence à quelques anecdotes de la mythologie grecque. (Mercutio Palmer était un véritable mordu de mythologie. Au point que c'en était fatigant. Surtout quand on s'appelait Minerva !) Mais Potter connaissait le nom de toutes les constellations et savait les placer sans la moindre hésitation. Il savait le règlement intérieur quasiment par cœur. Les grandes figures historiques sorcières lui étaient si familières qu'il en parlait comme s'il les connaissait réellement. Il avait une autonomie que Minerva n'avait jamais vue chez un élève de première année. Poudlard ne l'effrayait pas, mais semblait au contraire l'émerveiller complètement. Il n'arrivait jamais en retard à un cours, ne se perdait pas, arrivait même souvent avant tout le monde, même le professeur. « Les vieilles bâtisses, c'est comme les vieux matous, avait-il un jour dit : il faut savoir où grattouiller. »

— L'alchimie n'est pas mon fort, avoua le Professeur de Sortilèges. Alors celle qui œuvre au sein de nos élèves !

Il haussa les épaules.

— Je ne comprends jamais rien à leurs amitiés et leurs disputes. Je me contente d'intervenir quand l'eau et l'huile sont sur le point de se mélanger. Le reste du temps, je les laisse mener leurs affaires.

— Et ça ne vous inquiète pas quand aucun ne semble s'entendre avec les autres ?

— Minerva, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est quand on fait passer un élève dans une année supérieure alors qu'il ne sait pas faire la différence entre un _Accio_ et un _Repulso_.

Minerva fixa longuement son collègue et se dit qu'elle aurait dû demander à Pomona.

— Avez-vous fini tous vos interrogatoires ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Filius hocha la tête.

— Je viens vous remettre mon rapport.

Minerva s'empara, en remerciant son collègue, du rouleau de parchemin qu'il lui tendait.

— Quelque chose de notable ?

— Personne n'a rien vu, n'a rien entendu. Les épaules se haussent, on secoue la tête et on répond en dissimulant ses mains qui tremblent.

— Et les yeux ?

— Plus secs que les naseaux d'un dragon ! A en croire les plus téméraires, les Wordsworth ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient et on ferait mieux de classer l'affaire.

— Allez dire ça à leurs parents !

Minerva poussa vers Filius le journal qui titrait en première page « Incompétence ou mauvaise foi ? L'affaire Wordsworth s'enlise ! »

— Ce ne sont pas les parents de mes élèves, affirma froidement Filius.

Les Wordsworth n'étaient pas des Boursoufs, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins des élèves de Poudlard. N'était-il pas de leur devoir de les protéger aussi ?

.

**x**

.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui tournait le dos. Une espèce de poulet rouge sur l'épaule, il regardait le ciel. L'oiseau tourna brusquement la tête et fixa Minerva de ses yeux orange. Minerva tressaillit et eut un mouvement instinctif de recul.

— Chut ! Fumseck. Ne fais pas peur ainsi à notre amie.

Le sorcier passa sa main dans le plumage clairsemé du volatile.

— C'est Fumseck ? s'étonna Minerva. Il n'a pas bonne mine !

Le professeur ne répondit pas. Il continua de caresser l'oiseau, le regard toujours tourné vers les étoiles.

— Avez-vous fini d'interroger vos élèves, Minerva ?

— Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

— Les Centaures de la Forêt Interdite sont inquiets.

— Pardon, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Minerva avait été surprise par l'enchaînement des phrases.

— Ils sont inquiets. Mars et Saturne se querellent et arrosent de sang la Lune.

Minerva s'approcha de la fenêtre et constata que la lune avait une teinte orange.

— Une Lune rousse ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vue !

— Ils assurent que nous entrons dans une période sombre où la seule couleur qui dominera sera le rouge jusqu'à ce qu'une mort ultime vienne sceller, temporairement, le mal qui nous ronge.

— Ce sont des boute-en-train, ces centaures ! se moqua Minerva.

Comme le Directeur ne réagissait pas à sa plaisanterie, Minerva s'inquiéta.

— Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous croyez à toutes ces sornettes ?

Dumbledore tourna enfin le visage vers Minerva et la regarda fixement. Il avait l'air grave et soucieux. Ses yeux bleus cerclés d'or avaient un air triste qui frappa Minerva. Elle ne put soutenir le regard du directeur et baissa les yeux pour croiser les iris orangés du phénix. Elle détourna complètement la tête.

— Quelles sont vos conclusions ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Minerva pour comprendre que le Directeur était revenu à leur premier sujet de conversation : l'enquête. Minerva repoussa ses lunettes qui avait glissé le long de son nez, raffermit sa prise sur son rapport et se redressa.

— J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous donner un nom, dit-elle en tendant un large rouleau de parchemin. Vous trouverez dans ce document un récapitulatif de ce que j'ai pu collecter comme informations. J'ai joint également quelques extraits des divers interrogatoires menés qui m'ont semblé… _intéressants_. Et puis quelques remarques, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus hésitant.

Le Directeur hocha la tête et donna au phénix le rouleau de parchemin. Le volatile le saisit dans ses serres et s'envola, maladroitement, pour le poser sur le bureau, là où une pile impressionnante de rouleaux attendait d'être lue.

— Je n'apprécie guère ces cousins Wordsworth et je suis la première à condamner leurs actions. Mais découvrir que personne ne s'attriste de ce qui leur est arrivé…

— Je m'en attriste, Minerva. Je m'en attriste très sincèrement. Qu'avez-vous appris ? Officieusement.

— Officieusement ? Outre que mes première-année ne s'entendent pas et vivent de manière bien solitaire ?

— Outre, Minerva, sourit le Directeur.

Ce fantôme de sourire rassura Minerva. Elle n'aimait pas voir le Directeur aussi sérieux et empêtré dans ses pensées. Non seulement elle n'aimait pas ça, mais ça l'inquiétait.

— Pour être honnête, Monsieur le Directeur, un grand nombre d'élèves a des raisons d'en vouloir à un des cousins Wordsworth. Il y a ceux que Mansfield faisait chanter, ceux que Wordsworth brimait, ceux qu'Andrews brutalisait et enfin ceux que Congreve calomniait. Un joli carré d'as !

— Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent, dit l'adage.

— Les Wordsworth peuvent être fiers de leurs rejetons !

— La famille Wordsworth est un cadre dans lequel il est difficile de s'épanouir. Ou même d'exister… Savez-vous quelle forme l'Épouvantard a pris devant Andrews ?

— On me l'a dit. Son père ? C'est assez… perturbant.

— Notre redresseur de tort a frappé durement dans les points les plus sensibles de ses bourreaux. Il ne les a pas épargnés ! Miss Congreve alterne crise d'hystérie et prostration. Elle n'arrive pas à se défendre contre les démons et les fantômes de son passé que tous ses mots ont ressuscités. On a dû attacher Mr Andrews pour l'empêcher de se frapper lui-même. Il hurlait tant que Mme Pomfresh, craignant pour ses cordes vocales, l'a endormi. Mr Wordsworth est assis dans un coin, dans le noir le plus total. Il ne cesse de répéter qu'il n'est plus rien, qu'il ne vaut rien, qu'il ferait mieux de disparaître lui aussi maintenant. Quant à Mr Mansfield… Il a rangé toutes ses affaires et attend son renvoi sans dire un mot. Il refuse d'admettre sa responsabilité dans quoi que ce soit, il refuse de parler de ce qu'il va faire s'il quitte Poudlard. Il ne sait dire que : « ce n'est plus votre affaire ! » et il me demande de bien vouloir garder ma « compassion à deux mornilles ». Ses mots.

— Vous êtes inquiet ?

— Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Si nous abandonnons ces enfants, ils sont perdus.

— Ils le sont déjà.

— Ils sont trop jeunes pour les décréter perdus !

— Vous oubliez ce qu'ils ont fait, ce dont ils sont capables, Monsieur le Directeur !

— Je n'oublie jamais, Minerva… Enfin je crois, ajouta-t-il avec légèreté. Aucun nom précis n'est donc ressorti ?

— Narcissa Black fait une bonne suspecte, annonça-t-elle. Elle semble nourrir une rancœur assez acide envers Hermann Wordsworth. Quant à June Congreve, elle ne sait pas comment taire sa fureur à son sujet.

— Miss Black ? murmura le Directeur. Si ça pouvait être elle, cela arrangerait nos affaires. On laisserait les deux familles régler ça entre elles. D'autres suspects ?

— Ailis Hammett est également une bonne candidate. Elle déteste Ben Mansfield et elle a, semble-t-il, eu des démêlés avec Mark Andrews.

Le Professeur Dumbledore caressa sa barbe, il plissa les yeux et un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Un sourire qui illumina brusquement tout son visage.

— Pensez-vous que Miss Black et Miss Ailis ont pu s'associer pour se venger ? demanda-t-il sur un ton guilleret.

Un élastique qui claque entre les mains alors qu'on joue avec, alors qu'on s'y attend le moins. Voilà l'effet que la question du Directeur fit à Minerva.

— Pour être franche, je n'y avais pas pensé ! avoua-t-elle, une fois la surprise passée.

Depuis le début, Minerva était concentrée sur l'idée de trouver le coupable. Ou la coupable. Elle ne s'était pas aveuglée sur le genre mais totalement sur le nombre. Elle n'avait pas envisagé une seconde que ça pouvait être l'œuvre de plus d'un élève.

Tant de venin avait été répandu sur la table de son interrogatoire ! Tant de rancœur avait imprégné les propos recueillis que Minerva avait évacué l'idée que des élèves eussent pu s'allier. Chaque fois qu'elle avait émis l'idée d'une alliance, d'une fraternisation, d'un coup de main, elle avait été aussitôt détrompée.

— Il y a quelques années, reprit le Professeur Dumbledore, j'ai fait une excursion dans le Londres moldu. Le temps a tourné à l'orage et je me suis réfugié dans une salle de cinéma. Savez-vous ce qu'est une salle de cinéma, Minerva ?

Elle savait.

— Ils y passaient un film absolument fascinant. _L'Inconnu du Nord-Express_. Une histoire d'association d'assassins. Le héros, un champion dans je-ne-sais quel sport, rencontre un homme dans le train. L'inconnu du titre. Ce dernier lui propose un terrible marché : il supprime la femme envahissante du champion si celui-ci accepte de tuer son père. Le plan est parfait : comment la police pourrait suspecter une telle alliance ? Surtout qu'ils s'assureront d'avoir des alibis solides. Bien évidemment, ça tourne mal. Mais l'idée…

L'idée était saisissante et apportait la lumière qui manquait sur cette affaire ! S'il était impossible pour Ailis de voler le carnet de Mansfield et piéger Andrews : elle était à l'infirmerie, ce n'était pas le cas de Narcissa Black, préfète de Serpentard. La jeune sorcière avait non seulement accès à la salle-de-bain des préfets, mais elle connaissait en plus les habitudes de Mansfield. Elle n'avait qu'à demander à un de ses soupirants de bloquer d'un sort la porte du bureau. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de savoir pourquoi ils le faisaient, du moment que c'était Narcissa qui le demandait… Il était également aisé pour Narcissa de subtiliser une plume à Andrews. De son côté, Ailis Hammett avait pu laisser Wordsworth lui « voler » son miroir, en réalité un Piégeur et ainsi remplacer celui que Narcissa avait pris soin de briser. Pour Congreve, Hammett était sortie de l'infirmerie à 7h45 or l'incident s'était produit à 8h10. Elle avait tout le temps nécessaire pour arriver et lancer le sort. Tout le puzzle se recomposait avec simplicité et évidence. Et qui irait soupçonner deux préfètes aux intérêts aussi éloignés de fonctionner de concert ?

— Minerva, dans les jours à venir, surveillez bien vos élèves ! prévint le Professeur Dumbledore. Faites attention aux remous internes, aux rapprochements inattendus. Traquez le regard complice, cherchez la parole sympathique inhabituelle. Si notre justicier masqué est plus d'un, il y a fort à parier qu'un rassemblement finira par se produire. Les ennemis communs sont le ciment des amitiés les plus profondes. Rappelez-vous des trois apprentis du Maître-Sorcier !

— Pardon ? De qui parlez-vous ?

— Pas de qui, mais de quoi, Minerva. Je parle d'un conte. Une histoire. J'y songe, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Le recueil s'appelle _Les Contes de la lune rousse_. N'est-ce pas plaisant ?

Le Directeur de Poudlard parlait maintenant à voix basse, si bien que Minerva ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre. Il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à elle.

— J'aime beaucoup les contes, reprit le Directeur d'une voix plus intelligible. Derrière leurs histoires plaisantes, presque naïves, ils cachent une grande sagesse. Je suis en train de relire _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_. Je les relis presque chaque année. Êtes-vous familière avec _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde_, Minerva ?

— Je dois bien reconnaître que ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas lus.

— C'est une erreur. Il est important d'avoir bien en tête les histoires que l'on lit et relit aux enfants.

— Je tâcherai d'y remédier, promit-elle sans avoir l'intention de le faire. Monsieur le Directeur ? Si je parvenais à repérer ce regard de connivence, les traces de cette amitié naissante, que me faudrait-il faire ?

— Venir me le rapporter.

— Et que feriez-vous ensuite de cette information ? La divulgueriez-vous ensuite au Ministère.

— Non, Minerva. Absolument pas. Je vous l'ai dit, je veux m'assurer que notre ou nos justiciers masqués poussent droit.

— Et pour le Ministère ?

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, je m'en charge.

— Vous vous en chargez ?

— Je viens de vous le dire, sourit-il.

.

**x**

.

En apparence, Minerva écoutait avec attention le Professeur Slughorn soliloquer. Il évoquait encore une de ses aventures _désopilantes_ où il s'était retrouvé en compagnie de personnes très importantes qui lui avaient fait l'honneur de quelques confidences. Minerva aurait baillé si elle n'était pas aussi occupée à surveiller la préfète de Serpentard et celle de Serdaigle. Allaient-elles échanger un regard ? Un billet ? Un signe de connivence ? Les deux jeunes sorcières étaient assises presque en face (minus quelques tables). C'était la première fois depuis une semaine (depuis la fin de l'enquête et le début des soupçons) qu'elles se retrouvaient assises aussi près l'une de l'autre. A portée d'un bon sang de signe de connivence. Une semaine que Minerva ne les quittait pas du regard, que ce soit en classe ou lors des repas. Pour le reste du temps, elle avait ses informateurs. Une semaine et rien ! Minerva se sentait comme un reporter de presse à scandale guettant l'œillade qui trahirait le couple illégitime et ne parvenait pas à prendre sa photo gagnante.

« Oui-oui », marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'Horace lui demandait quelque chose. Quoi ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Si ça se trouvait, il lui demandait à quelle heure commençait la réunion de ce soir. Qu'importait ! Car Hammett venait de se lever. Elle avançait entre les tables tout en discutant avec une amie. Elle n'avançait pas vite. Elle s'était arrêtée. Elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard. « Mais elle est là ! Devant toi ! » marmonnait Minerva, à bout de nerfs.

— Vous me dites quelque chose ? demanda Horace.

Minerva l'ignora : Hammett s'était penchée vers la table des Serpentard. Elle allait… Pourquoi se penchait-elle sur Tilia Limetree ? Elle lui passait les bras autour du cou et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Inattendu. Tiens ? Limetree rougissait tandis que Hammett s'éloignait, hilare. Qu'est-ce que… _Oh !_

— Minerva ? Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta Horace. Vous êtes écarlate ! Vous avez pris un coup de chaud ?

— J'ai mordu dans un grain de poivre, dit-elle avec autant de sérieux et d'aplomb qu'elle le put après avoir bu d'une traite son verre d'eau.

Minerva était déçue. Une semaine et aucune communication entre ses deux suspectes. Peut-être étaient-elles vraiment discrètes ? Peut-être était-ce une association d'une seule fois ? Peut-être… Filius interrompit brusquement le cours des pensées de Minerva.

— Eh bien vous voyez, Minerva ! dit-il d'un ton un peu paternaliste, vous vous êtes inquiétée pour rien ! Ils vont très bien vos élèves de première année !

Il ponctua sa remarque d'un coup de coude amical. Minerva se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor et chercha dans la masse rouge et or sa classe de première année. Elle repéra assez vite les filles qui se faisaient des messes basses, excluant totalement Evans qui luttait contre sa solitude en lisant un livre. Rien de nouveau donc de ce côté. Elle remonta encore le banc et découvrit les quatre garçons, assis deux par deux les uns en face des autres, qui discutaient. Lupin servait la nourriture, tandis que Black distribuait l'eau. Potter parlait et les autres acquiesçaient. Black fit un commentaire et ils éclatèrent de rire. Tous les quatre. Potter appela Evans et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, son regard alla vers la table des Serpentard et elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Potter insista, Black se joignit à lui mais Evans préférait terminer son livre. Potter signifia que c'était dommage et sourit. Lupin dit quelque chose et l'hilarité repartit de plus belle. On se penchait vers eux pour savoir ce qui les faisait rire, mais ils ne pouvaient parler. Potter en avait perdu ses lunettes et, plié en deux, il martelait la table de son poing.

.

* * *

.

**Remus Lupin. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Remus Lupin** : Qu'est-ce que ça serait un ami ? Selon moi ?

**Professeur McGonagall** : Oui.

**RL** : Un ami… Un ami serait quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de moi.

**.**

**.**

**Peter Pettigrow. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Peter Pettigrow** : Il serait content que je sois là.

**.**

**.**

**Sirius Black. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Sirius Black** : Il ne me demanderait pas d'être autre chose que ce que je suis.

**.**

**.**

**James Potter. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**James Potter** : Ce serait quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais rire. Mais vous savez, vraiment rire ! A en avoir mal au ventre et les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court. J'aimerais rire comme ça un jour. Avec un ami.

**.**

**.**

**Lily Evans. Gryffondor, 1****ère**** année**

**.**

**Lily Evans** : Les amis ce sont les personnes qu'on va voir quand on a des ennuis, qui nous soutiennent, nous réconfortent et nous prêtent main forte. Ils s'indignent quand nous souffrons d'une injustice. Ils se réjouissent quand la chance nous sourit.

**.**

**.**

**Severus Rogue. Serpentard, 1****ère**** année.**

**.**

**Severus Rogue** : Les amis, ce sont ceux qui restent. Quoi qu'il arrive.

.

* * *

.

**Le conte des Trois apprentis du maître sorcier**

_._

_Dans un village, vivaient trois sorciers : Tobias le Grimpe-Pente, Oliver le Chasseur et Sweeney le Chuchoteur. Tobias, Oliver et Sweeney ne s'appréciaient guère et s'évitaient soigneusement. Tobias maîtrisait les mystères de la terre, des roches et des minerais. Oliver conversait avec les animaux et connaissait les secrets des plantes, des bulbes et des racines. Les araignées tissaient pour lui des toiles d'argent et les éperviers lui prêtaient leur regard acéré. Sweeney écoutait le vent et l'eau et savait ce que le temps cherche à effacer, ce que les hommes tentent de dissimuler. Ils avaient tous les trois été formés par un puissant maître-sorcier, Saul le Saumâtre. Saul, au lieu de tisser entre ses disciples entente et amitié, avait encouragé leur jalousie et leur inimitié. Il avait promis de céder toute sa puissance à celui qui saurait se rendre indispensable aux hommes. C'est pour quoi les trois apprentis bataillaient pour emporter les faveurs des villageois. Sweeney aidait à retrouver ce qui avait été perdu. Oliver aidait à soigner et se nourrir. Les villageois leur étaient reconnaissants. Mais ils l'étaient encore plus envers Tobias qui enrichissait leurs coffres et emplissaient leurs réserves d'armement._

_Fort de cet équipement militaire, le village partit en guerre contre les villages voisins et vainquit. Le village étendit son influence sur toute la région, attira commerces, artisans et artistes. Les capitaux affluèrent, les naissances se multiplièrent. Saul le Saumâtre vint au village annoncer qu'il décèderait à la prochaine lune rousse et, découvrant le prestige dont bénéficiait Tobias, il en fit son héritier._

_Tobias utilisa ce surplus de pouvoir pour étendre son influence au-delà du village, au-delà de la région. Tobias devint un grand sorcier, tyrannique et effrayant. Sweeney et Oliver, chacun de leur côté, essayaient d'adoucir la vie des villageois, tandis qu'ils devaient eux-mêmes se plier aux exigences de Tobias. Tobias était si occupé à asservir la population et étendre son pouvoir qu'il avait délaissé son rôle de maître de la terre et des métaux. La terre, trop sollicitée, s'appauvrit et ne fut plus capable de nourrir toute la population qui la recouvrait dorénavant. Les villageois supplièrent Sweeney et Oliver de renverser Tobias, mais les deux sorciers en étaient incapables : ils n'en avaient pas le pouvoir._

_Un jour, alors que Sweeney parcourait les marais à la recherche de secrets échoués, il vit deux petits enfants qui essayaient de monter sur un rocher. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient assez grands pour se hisser. Finalement, l'un joignit ses mains et fit une marche à l'autre qui put alors grimper en haut du rocher. Le second tendit la main vers le premier et l'aida à monter. Sweeney rentra chez lui, profondément bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se préparait distraitement à manger quand il entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte. Il ouvrit et découvrit dans l'encadrement de sa porte Oliver. Oliver ne s'était jamais aventuré sur les terres de Sweeney et avait encore moins passé le pas de la porte de celui qui avait été autrefois son rival._

_Oliver raconta une aventure qui lui était arrivée ce matin. Il se promenait dans la forêt quand il avait vu un chat sauvage grimper dans un arbre pour dévorer les oisillons d'un nid. La mère avait commencé à attaquer, puis le père l'avait rejointe. Excédé, blessé par les coups de becs et de serres, le chat avait été contraint de faire demi-tour et de laisser les oisillons tranquilles. « Un oiseau de cette taille n'avait aucune chance contre un chat sauvage, mais en conjuguant ses forces avec un autre oiseau, ils ont réussi l'exploit de se débarrasser d'un ennemi deux fois plus fort que chacun d'eux. » Sweeney avait écouté silencieusement Oliver. Il n'avait pas oublié la coalition dont il avait été témoin le matin même. « Je pense que si nous allions nos forces, nous pourrions renverser Tobias et ramener l'équilibre dans le village. »_

_Oliver et Sweeney passèrent de nombreuses nuits chez l'un ou chez l'autre à discuter, parcourir leurs grimoires et leurs souvenirs. Le jour, ils étaient toujours les sorciers des forêts et des eaux qui ne s'approchaient pas l'un de l'autre. A la nuit tombée, ils nouaient enfin le lien sur lequel leur maître avait posé un interdit._

_Il leur fallut de nombreux soirs, beaucoup de recherches et des investigations minutieuses mais ils parvinrent à mettre au point une stratégie. Si Tobias avait étendu ses pouvoirs, diversifié ses talents, il avait totalement mis de côté son lien premier à la terre. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais en réalité, il s'était affaibli. Ses deux anciens compagnons, eux, avaient continué de renforcer les liens qui les unissaient pour l'un aux plantes et aux animaux, aux vents et aux eaux pour l'autre._

_Le combat dura plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits. Au début, il sembla bien que Tobias le remporterait vite et facilement, mais les forces s'équilibrèrent. Et puis, finalement, elles finirent par pencher du côté de Sweeney le Chuchoteur et Oliver le Chasseur. Tobias le Grimpe-Pente fut vaincu. Alors que ce dernier croyait sa mort proche, il fut étonné de voir ses deux vainqueurs épargner sa vie. Ils lui proposèrent de retourner dans la montagne, de défaire tous les sortilèges qu'il avait lancés et de reprendre sa première activité._

_Tobias interpréta la décision de ses anciens camarades comme un signe de leur faiblesse, mais elle lui était profitable et il n'en dit donc rien. Les villageois reconnurent dans le geste de leurs protecteurs de la charité et cela accrût leur gloire. Les deux sorciers en réalité avaient compris que rien ne renforce plus l'amitié qu'un ennemi commun._

_._

* * *

_._

**Fin.**

.

* * *

.

**Rendons à César ce qui est à César** : A l'origine de cette fic, il y'a une question : "Comment les Maraudeurs sont-ils devenus les Maraudeurs ?" Qu'est-ce qui a soudé ces enfants si différents ? C'est une question que je me pose depuis longtemps et que je continuerai probablement de me poser. A l'origine de cette fic, il y a également un épisode de _Dawson's Creek_ : "Unusual Suspects" (s04e08) qui rend hommage à un film que j'aime beaucoup, _Usual suspects_. Alors si vous avez pensé à ce film ou à cet épisode durant votre lecture, c'est normal._  
_

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin. Merci d'avoir donné une chance à ce texte.

A bientôt...


End file.
